9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies
by EBCrazy2
Summary: 9-Volt had overheard the plan about the girls sleepover and 18-Volt suggested to come with him. He declines, but decided to do it alone to avoid getting caught easily. Meanwhile, Wario and his friends were planning to spy together. Will the infiltration be successful by 9-Volt alone or Wario's Group? Find out in this Fanfic! Contains mild sex and yuri. FINISHED! Rating is final.
1. Prologue: 9-Volt takes a dare

**Prologue: 9-Volt takes a dare**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, series, or anything involved with it. All of the characters, series, etc. belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 _The setting takes places when 9-Volt goes to high school._

At home, 9-Volt had got the ending for playing Wario Land 3 at night, he quietly exclaimed, "Yes! I've finished the game!". He went to sleep before his mom finds out about him playing at night time.

His mom checks in and said, "GO. TO. SLEEP.". 5-Volt was definitely aware of his son behavior. She strictly doesn't approved him staying up late at night playing video games.

* * *

At lunchtime in Diamond Academy, 9-Volt was having a conversation with 18-Volt about the finished game of Wario Land 3.

"So I finished it last night and I've gotten 100% playthrough in one whole month! It was rough, but it was worth it.", responded 9-Volt.

"Nice work man!", exclaimed 18-Volt.

"Thanks. Now...maybe it's time for me to find another game to play with. I mean, I do really like my part time job as a game developer in WarioWare Inc. What other games do you think I should play?", asked 9-Volt.

18-Volt thought about it for a moment and said, "I got an idea. I dare you to play Wario Land 4 in one week...play it on hard and super hard difficulty on separate files…".

9-Volt eye's widen and he was being surprised. "Whoa...Why do I have to do that dare?", asked 9-Volt.

"Because...I want you to be the best gamer who plays hard and works hard in school. I wanted to be impressed by it. I will pay you about...300 coins to play it and finish it in a week.", offered 18-Volt.

9-Volt was surprised about the offer and says, "Okay! It's a deal! You want Wario Land 4? I'll play Wario Land 4 on hard and super hard!".

"Alright man! Just one more thing though…", trailed off 18-Volt.

"What is it 18-Volt?", asked 9-Volt.

"Well...since you've told me that you've gone through a 100% playthrough on Wario Land 3, I decided to add more dare for Wario Land 4. Not only I dare you to do hard and super hard on separate difficulty with separate files, but I also dare you to collect all the CDs and unlock a karaoke on BOTH difficulties. I know you can do it! Please do it! I'll give you...500 coins to do it and another week to do it!", requested 18-Volt.

9-Volt was worried that he wouldn't be able to get through due to having homework that he had to finish if he played Wario Land 4, but he was willing to get 500 coins from 18-Volt due to being paid less from Wario when working as a part time job in WarioWare Inc and having 2 weeks for the sake of homework. "Sure! I'll playthrough the whole game 100% on both difficulties!", exclaimed 9-Volt.

"That's great man! Now it's time for class.", said 18-Volt and they went to class.

After they got out of school, 9-Volt and 18-Volt goes to work at WarioWare Inc. where they're developing a new game.

* * *

At break time, 9-Volt and the guys were eating lunch when suddenly, they overheard the conversation from another table.

"Um...Penny...Kat...and Ana...I want you guys to be in my sleepover...if you want…", asked Ashley.

"Wow! That's exciting Ashley! Why exactly do you want to host a sleepover?", asked Penny.

"Um...I wanted to be closer to you guys…", trailed off Ashley.

"Okay...I got another question. Why aren't you inviting boys?", asked Ana.

"I want my sleepover to be girls only...with the exception of Red that is.", answered Ashley.

"That's nice. At least we could possibly share secrets to each other, girls only.", said Kat confidentially.

While the girls were talking about the sleepover, 18-Volt leans in and quietly said, "Did you hear about the sleepover that Ashley's having and it's girls only?".

" _Ooh, it's going to be so nice…", thought 9-Volt._ Just thinking about it makes 9-Volt drool.

"You really like seeing girls...don't you?", asked 18-Volt.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm fine. So...that's an interesting idea for Ashley. She's usually a loner who likes to do witchcraft, but wow...she just invited a sleepover...for girls only…", trailed off 9-Volt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you guys aren't invited.", said Red.

9-Volt and 18-Volt were startled and they turned to Red. "Yeah...you guys aren't invited by Ashley so don't come to her house or call her this Saturday. If you need anything from her, ask her now, Friday, or Sunday. Okay? Good.", said Red and he left the table.

18-Volt got an idea and whispered, "Hey 9-Volt. Do you want to go spy on their sleepover this Saturday? We won't get caught if you're there to help me escape and in exchange, we can do it the other way around where I would help you escape if you're caught. How that's for an idea?".

9-Volt thought about it and in response, he whispered, "That's a good idea, but I'm not able to go spying for three reasons. One, since you dared me to play Wario Land 4 with a 100% playthrough on both difficulties in both files, I'm gonna need to use my time to finish it. Second, I have a lot of homework from other classes so I need to use that time too. Third, my mom is a houseworker and you know how my mom stays up late at night just to catch me playing games at night.".

18-Volt is disappointed, but understood the situation that 9-Volt is having. "Okay…", trailed off 18-Volt disappointedly and they went back to work in WarioWare Inc.

9-Volt thought, _"Hmm...while 18-Volt's idea does sound good, there is a higher chances of being caught if I go with 18-Volt...I can't let myself get punished if I'm caught. Besides, spying at the girls just to see their sexy bodies is so hot! And hearing their embarrassment and secrets could be funny...or something erotic…"._

* * *

When work is done, 9-Volt goes home and at home, 9-Volt was doing homework just to make sure that he got his assignment done in the evening. When he's done doing homework, 9-Volt plans the whole idea of spying the girl's sleepover in Ashley's house.

"There! That's a perfect plan! So...what do you think of that idea Fronk?", asked 9-Volt.

Fronk looked a bit worried and respond with Fronk's head shaking left and right.

"Yeah...I know that the plan has flaws but, I'll never know if don't try it out...", said 9-Volt.

Then, his mom came into the room and said, "9-Volt. It's time for you time to go to bed. I'm serious. Please...make sure you finish your homework before going to bed, okay?".

"I still have 'homework' but okay, I will go to bed when I'm done.", responded 9-Volt.

"Right…", trailed off 5-Volt and she plans to stay up all night just to catch 9-Volt playing his game at night again.

9-Volt continues to plan throughout the night until he perfected it. When he's perfecting his plan, he was going to bed and gets out his Game Boy Advance and plays Wario Land 4 throughout the night while trying to hide it when his mom check him out the whole night. 9-Volt didn't go to sleep that whole night.

* * *

The next day, 9-Volt is still playing Wario Land 4 on the breakfast table on a Friday. He seems to get used to hiding his game when his mom is around.

"I hope you weren't playing video games at night because I took your Nintendo 3DS on Wednesday...you'll have it back on Saturday Morning.", said 5-Volt with skepticism.

"Don't worry mom, I didn't play any games last night. I was up studying for today's test and finishing up homework.", responded 9-Volt.

"Okay…", trailed off 5-Volt. When 9-Volt is done eating breakfast, he paused Wario Land 4 game and gets to school.

9-Volt gets into his math class and he thought, _"If the math teacher isn't paying attention to us today, I'll play Wario Land 4 without him knowing…"._

The bell ringed and the math teacher says, "Okay everyone, here's what are we learning today: Graph theory. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…". 9-Volt is already bored and wants to play Wario Land 4.

When the math teacher is too busy writing the problems down on the board, 9-Volt takes out his GBA and continues to play Wario Land 4. When the teacher is done writing problems on the board, 9-Volt had to make his own short version of the problem in his graphing notebook.

While he's writing down the problem, he got an idea. _"Hmm...Ashley's house has how many stories tall? 2 stories? 3 stories? If I draw a house blueprint on my graph notebook...maybe I'll know where to hide when they're trying to look for me!", thought 9-Volt and he's really happy about the idea._

"Mr. 9-Volt? Is there an answer for this problem?", asked the math teacher.

"Um…", said 9-Volt and he gave an estimated an answer to the math teacher.

"That's incorrect. Anybody else got the answer?", asked the math teacher.

" _Phew! What else should I do during lunch...I got it! If I want my mom out of the house on Saturday, I will make sure that she got the letter from someone else inviting her over her for some time! And if my mom hires a babysitter, I will plan ahead just in case if that happens.", thought 9-Volt._ 9-Volt was done planning for now and he plays Wario Land 4. He to switch classes with everyone inside the school.

In Language Arts, 9-Volt wasn't able to play Wario Land 4 at any time, but did have another idea. _"Hm...If I wanted to hide somewhere where I wasn't able to camoflauge...I will have to hide in something...maybe in a cardboard box?", thought 9-Volt._

In history class, 9-Volt is taking a test about the cold war with his classmates. When he's done taking the test, he gets out his GBA and plays Wario Land 4. He was able to get through the 1st non-tutorial boss in hard difficulty. Fortunately for him, the history teacher is sleeping instead of doing the grading for other students.

* * *

At lunchtime, he went to the art room and the art teacher asks, "Hey 9-Volt, how are you doing today?".

"I'm fine, thanks.", answered 9-Volt. "Do you have a pink construction paper that has the size of a regular paper?", asked 9-Volt.

"Sure.", answered the art teacher and she goes to get it. When she got a pink construction paper and gave it to 9-Volt, she asks, "Can I ask why do you need it?".

"Um...I rather not tell you...but can you get me a rubber stamp that implies Princess Peach or one of the officials from the Mushroom Kingdom?", asked 9-Volt.

The art teacher was nervous and said, "Um...I'll go see if I have any…", and she runs to get it. She wasn't comfortable of anyone writing a fake letter to somebody else but was willing to do her job of being an art teacher anyway.

9-Volt starts writing a fake letter from Princess Peach to his mom.

When she got the stamp, she says, "Here you go...I got it from the office and they have a rubber stamp that was meant for greetings in the Mushroom Kingdom when travelers came by.", explained the art teacher.

"Thank you...um...I hate to ask you for more...but can you go get me a mail stamp, an envelope, and a sticky note?", asked 9-Volt.

She was surprised about the request. "Um...who are you writing to?", asked the art teacher.

"Just writing to one of my friends.", said 9-Volt. "I want them to at least feel special from me because one of my friends is depressed.", explained 9-Volt.

The art teacher believes in him and nodded. 9-Volt was done writing a fake letter from Princess Peach and he put a rubber stamp on it. Then, he fold his fake letter and puts it in an envelope and seals it. Then, he turned the envelope and write down Princess Peach's address on the top left and his address on the middle of the envelope. Finally, he puts a stamp on his envelope.

" _Okay...now to write a fake doctor note...what is my excuse…?", thought 9-Volt and he tries to think of an excuse._

* * *

 **Will 9-Volt think of an excuse to leave class? Or will he simply just ditch school? What happens if 5-Volt find out? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Materials, Gears, and Supply

**Chapter 2: Materials, Gears, and Supplies**

In the last chapter: 9-Volt wants to spy on a sleepover...alone and he's coming up with a plan to spy on the girls.

 _9-Volt thought that, "Actually...I should tell them...no...I don't think either a sticky note or telling a teacher that I have an appointment is a good idea...maybe I should look up at the internet and print a fake doctor note in school...better make sure I would print out something else too to cover up the fake doctor note…"._ He is worried that he would get caught by somebody else if found out.

" _Now, for my plan: I definitely need a cardboard box...and sleeping pills...and some clothing...if I want to get to those girl's sleepover party...besides, I have to go to WarioWare Inc. for work after school...it's going to be worth it at the end…", thought 9-Volt and he went to the library._

He prints out a fake doctor note and an important essay paper for Language Arts just in case. After that, he wrote his appointment for "Physical Checkup by Dr. Mario". He is planning to leave when his Science class begins. When he's done printing out some papers, the bell rang and he went to Science class to give a fake doctor note to the teacher.

The teacher inspects the doctor note and he believed it was...genuine. 9-Volt managed to make it out of school with a fake doctor note. _"Yes! That means I have at least...2 and a half hours to go? I better make sure I get these things done!", thought 9-Volt and he hurried to the store with his skateboard._

* * *

9-Volt has arrived at the Post Office and ask them for a cardboard box that could be used for moving with a large amount of stuff. They gave him an appropriate size that is large enough for 9-Volt and he thanked them. Next, he went to the store to get black or dark clothing. He bought a black sweater, black pants, work shoes, black gloves, a black ski mask, and a sleeping pill container. He purchase it for 70 coins and he paid it off.

" _Great. Now I only have 30 coins left...I think I need one more thing...and I have 15 minutes left before work! I better bring these stuff to work and hide it until the hours are over!", thought 9-Volt and he had to put all of his stuff in the backpack, even the folded cardboard box would have to be fit in. He rushes to work and gets to work on time._

* * *

At break time, 9-Volt and 18-Volt were having a conversation (albeit quiet) about the girl's sleepover.

"I've heard that Dr. Crygor and Wario were planning to put hidden cameras in Ashley's home and they're spying on her attic...are you sure you don't want to come to spy on the girl's sleepover?", quietly asked 18-Volt.

"Like I told you, I have homework that must be done by Monday and that I want to play Wario Land 4 nonstop until I'm done.", whispered 9-Volt.

18-Volt is extremely disappointed and whispered, "I'm sorry if I ask you again…I thought you would've change your mind.".

"It's alright 18-Volt...it's alright.", whispered 9-Volt.

Then, Young Cricket came to the table and asks, "What are you guys whispering about?".

"Oh...um...we were discussing if we can put cheat codes of what we're developing. Is it okay if Wario could wear...what he's wearing right now?", asked 9-Volt.

"Um...for a cheat code...you have to ask Wario about that.", answered Young Cricket.

"And that's why we would be rather doing it in secret.", answered 18-Volt.

Young Cricket looks at them weirdly and said, "Okay, but make sure the team knows and not Wario...time to get back to work.".

" _Man...I like Young Cricket...if I can...maybe I should spend time with him to find out more about his life...I love his Kung-Fu moves….", thought 9-Volt and they all went back to work. During work, he plays Wario Land 4 and he manage to beat the 2nd boss of the game at hard difficulty._

* * *

After the work is over, 9-Volt found Ashley and he requested, "Um...Ashley? Is it okay for me to visit your home? I want to feel inspired with your home if you allow me.".

"Sure. If you want, you can come to my home, but you can't ride my broom. Red can only carry me and you have to get there by yourself somehow.", answered Ashley and she turns Red into a broom.

9-Volt wrote his skateboard to Ashley's Mansion and when he gets there, Ashley says, "If you want to look around my home, feel free but don't break anything and if you break something, you're going to pay. I hope you've got money. Otherwise, you'll be a slave in hell.", and she walks into her basement with Red.

"I'll be careful!", exclaimed 9-Volt and he gets out his graphing notebook and decided to draw a blueprint of Ashley's Mansion and so he did. He got everything planned out, including the basement and attic.

* * *

When he's done, he says goodbye to Ashley and Red and he went home at night. Inside his home, he was able to plan where to hide, where to run, and where to escape if he got caught by the girls.

"...and that's the plan! I'll be impressed if I do say so myself! What do you think of this plan Fronk? Is this okay?", asked 9-Volt.

His Fronk look at the blueprint plan and nodded.

"Yep...I'll have to have a spare plan like plan B, C, D, or F in case the original one doesn't work so...I'll keep planning.", said 9-Volt to his Fronk and he continues to plan through everything. When he's done at midnight, he plays Wario Land 3 for the rest of the night without sleeping and being caught by his mom. During the night, he finished the third and fourth boss fight in Wario Land 4 and he was happy that he was able to play through the game.

* * *

The next morning, 9-Volt is sleepy and he decided to drink some coffee in order to keep himself awake and eats some cereal. His mom came down looking happy. She enjoys having him around the table and she gave the Nintendo 3DS to 9-Volt. 9-Volt was feeling good.

"Hey mom...do we have a small black backpack inside this house?", asked 9-Volt.

"Um...I better go check in the closet.", said 5-Volt and she went to go upstairs to her closet to see if she has a small black backpack.

She does have it and gave it to 9-Volt and she asks, "Why do you need a small backpack?".

"It's because I need it in case if I have a field trip from school and I want to carry less weight when I have lunch instead of schoolwork in the backpack.", explained 9-Volt.

"Oh...okay.", responded 5-Volt.

9-Volt wears it and says, "I'm gonna check upstairs to make sure everything's turned off before going to get the mail.".

"Okay then. Please go get the mail when you're done checking upstairs.", said 5-Volt and 9-Volt rushes upstairs to put his fake mail in the backpack.

When the fake mail is in the backpack, 9-Volt rushes to the mailbox and he puts the real mail mixed with one fake mail.

9-Volt gave the mail to his mother and his mother is looking through it. "Bills. Bills. Bills. Ads. Um...what's this?", questioned 5-Volt.

She turns the mail and was shocked to see it was written " From, Princess Peach.". She gasped. She open the mail and the letter says:

 _Dear 5-Volt, I've noticed that you are a hardworking homemaker and you sure show your hard work. You've been cleaning through just about everything. For once, I like to invite you for cake. Please be there at 6 pm! See you real soon! From, Princess Peach_

5-Volt's heart was beating like fast and she was happy to see the letter. "9-Volt! I think we can go to the mall today to get a dress! I'm so happy!", exclaimed 5-Volt.

"We?", questioned 9-Volt.

"Well...I'm not sure if I can trust you 100% on staying home alone...I fear that you might've throw a party and invite your friends to trash the place and I don't want to clean up after that mess. You can at least do whatever you want in the mall or buy something for yourself in the mall. Okay?", explained 5-Volt.

9-Volt thought about it for a moment and answered, "Sure. I'll go to the mall with you.".

* * *

They both went to the Mushroom Kingdom Mall and while his mom is shopping for clothes, 9-Volt decided to practice his sneaking skill with the box only...he didn't bring the box. He decided that he must find a box to hide in. 9-Volt decided to go to the storage room and get the box.

Luckily for 9-Volt, he got the box without anyone noticing and the box is almost the same size that he had at home. He sneak out of the storage room and he stops when he got out to avoid notice.

9-Volt got his GBA and he played Wario Land 4 trying to finish the final boss on the hard difficulty. 9-Volt managed to defeat the final boss and get 100% of everything in a hard difficulty. He was really happy. Then, all of a sudden, he realized that he could go to the men's restroom without being noticed.

His mission in the men's room is to steal their wallets to earn some cash. _"Man...I've got to buy a Wii Console for me and my mom...we're really poor…", thought 9-Volt sadly and he went into the men's room._

When he gets into the Men's room, he heard a flush. He stayed in the corner very still and when a man walks by, he sees a box, but didn't inspect anything.

" _Whew! That was close!", thought 9-Volt and he crawl into one of the men's stall so...he took the handicapped one for room and wait._

He waited until one of the guys is in the men's stall. Unfortunately for 9-Volt, he heard Wario came in and used the toilet in the large stall. Wario grunted and he takes a crap.

9-Volt felt sick and is about to nearly faint in the box when he's in a stall for a long time. Finally, when Wario's done, 9-Volt gets out of the stall when he's gone and as a result of Wario taking a crap in 30 minutes, he didn't pickpocket any money.

* * *

Long story short, 5-Volt managed to get a dress and 9-Volt realized that it's going to be harder if he doesn't practice stealth in a box properly because he was seen many times in a "moving" box by other people in the mall. His mom had dressed up for her "invitation" to Princess Peach's castle.

"Okay 9-Volt, I want you to behave and I don't want to hear problems from a grown up. It's embarrassing if I hear that you have problem during babysitting. If I do hear problems, I'm going to make sure that you are punished harshly, understand?", questioned 5-Volt.

"Yes mom.", answered 9-Volt. _"Come on mom. I'm older than what you think. I know we've argued about NOT having a babysitter before and...as a result, you've persuaded me to be a bit more mature these days...I wonder if playing any MGS games could count as mature…?", thought 9-Volt._

The babysitter came and 5-Volt left to the Mushroom Kingdom at 3 in the afternoon. It was revealed to be...18-Volt's mom. "Hello 9-Volt. How are you doing today?", asked Mrs. 18-Volt.

"I'm fine Mrs. 18-Volt and how are you doing?", asked 9-Volt.

"I'm fine, thank you. 18-Volt's not home because he says he was going to a sleepover...I'm sorry if you weren't invited.", apologized Mrs. 18-Volt.

"That's okay. I got some homework to finish through.", said 9-Volt and he went upstairs to do "homework".

9-Volt plays Wario Land 4 and he managed...to get through the first tutorial boss...but not in 100% style. He restarted on a separate file and he tries again on a super hard difficulty.

9-Volt managed to get through the first non-tutorial boss on a super hard difficulty. _"Whew! It's been so long...I wonder what time it is…", thought 9-Volt. He looks at the clock and realizes that he doesn't know what time would Ashley's sleepover has started. "Oh no! It's 5:30! I better get there by 6 pm!", thought desperately._

18-Volt's mom was watching TV and 9-Volt asks, "Mrs. 18-Volt! Do you want to have some tea!?".

"That would be lovely!", responded Mrs. 18-Volt.

" _Yes! Time for me to spike some sleeping pills in the tea!", thought 9-Volt and he crush a few sleeping pills and spreads it in the teacup that was meant for Mrs. 18-Volt. 9-Volt pours the tea in two teacups. Then, he stirs it and make sure that he didn't get confused of which tea is meant for Mrs. 18-Volt._

"Okay...here's the teacup for you!", exclaimed 9-Volt and he gave it to Mrs. 18-Volt.

"Why, thank you dear.", said Mrs. 18-Volt.

Then, 9-Volt got his tea and says, "Let's drink!". They've touched each other cup in the air and they both drank it.

Then, Mrs. 18-Volt felt sleepy and she slept on the couch. _"Yes! Now, I gotta get everything ready!", thought 9-Volt and he managed to wear full black clothing, gets his small black backpack, puts 5 granola bars in it, puts 2 water bottles, puts a folded cardboard box, a tape that seals it, and a ski mask._

" _Yep. That should do it...Damn...I gotta bring my cellphone for pictures too!", thought 9-Volt and then, he realized that if Mrs. 18-Volt had awoke early, she would noticed that 9-Volt's missing so...he had to get everything covered._

 _When he's done, he thought, "Finally...I've just covered everything...I even got my cellphone for pictures...time to go…", and he skateboarded to Ashley's Mansion._

* * *

 **While we don't know if the rumor about Wario setting up a camera with Dr. Crygor is true, 9-Volt seems to be prepared to sneak into Ashley's house but, is he prepared to go through the whole night without going through alert mode? Or will he get caught by the girls? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mona vs Ashley

**Chapter 2: Mona vs. Ashley**

* * *

Last time, 9-Volt had managed to get his mom out of his house and Mrs. 18-Volt sleeping in his couch.

* * *

9-Volt had arrived at Ashley's mansion. He parked his skateboard away from the house and puts it in a forest that's deep.

" _Great! I've parked my skateboard deep in the woods! Now...how am I gonna get in?", thought 9-Volt and he tries to look for a way to get in without being noticed._

Then, all of a sudden, he sees the open window and sneaks up to it. He looked in the window and realized that no one was in the room.

" _Phew! This is going to be smooth for a little bit.", thought 9-Volt happily and he breaks into the house._

When he breaks in, he got into the living room and wondered if he should put on a cardboard box on. _"Nah...putting the box on in this room will make it suspicious...besides, I should be in Ashley's bedroom if I want any sexy information from them.", thought 9-Volt and he decided to sneak around the house to get to her room._

* * *

Wario, Dr. Crygor, Jimmy, 18-Volt, and Young Cricket. "Okay...have you got the camera installed in the Mansion doctor?", asked Wario.

"Sure did.", said and he turned on the TV. It shows Ashley's bedroom.

"Okay...where's the remote?", asked Wario.

"What do you mean?", questioned Dr. Crygor.

"You know like...we can change the channel from room to room.", defined Wario.

"I'm sorry Wario, but I only installed it in Ashley's room.", responded Dr. Crygor.

"Wha?!", questioned Wario.

"I tried installing the guest room, but the installation would take too long. It would take about at least 3 days considering this is a big house. Besides, the guest room is really dusty when I looked into it.", explained Dr. Crygor.

"Okay guys...here's the plan...Dribble and Spitz are going to stake out for the rest of the night due to them having a day off. If we're in any trouble, we all can escape instead of running all the way home outside of the mansion. Understood?", asked Wario. Everyone understood the plan.

"Um...Wario? I've got a question. Where's Orbulon?", asked Young Cricket.

"Um...I decided not to invite him due to him being noisy at work.", said Wario and he remembers that Orbulon had cause so many noises in the workplace that Wario is annoyed by the sounds of noisy things. "Turn on the TV Doctor!", exclaimed Wario.

"Shh!", said 18-Volt and Wario is quiet.

"Okay...here it goes.", said Dr. Crygor and he turns on the TV. It shows Ashley's room and the first thing they saw is a cardboard box...a cardboard box that moves.

"What the...why is the box moving? Oh no-Wait! Why does the box have legs!?", exclaimed Wario.

"Shh! We don't want to get caught!", quietly yelled Jimmy.

"Sorry!", quietly yelled Wario. Then, they see a man dress in black getting out of a box, putting the box into the closet, getting into the closet, closing the closet door, and lifting two tabs from a shutter closet door…

"Oh no...a robber is inside the house…", quietly trailed off Young Cricket. He leans towards Wario and whispered, "What should we do?".

"We should get rid of him.", suggested Wario.

Dr. Crygor saw the girls getting into the room and quietly yells, "Everyone! Be Quiet! We'll get rid of that robber later!" and they all get around to watch TV.

* * *

Ashley invited the guest to her room. "Wow...your bedroom looks so...clean…", said Ana.

"Yeah...I thought that your bedroom would have the least amount of features…", trailed off Kat.

"Hey! I clean all the time inside this house!", exclaimed Red.

"Red. Calm down.", said Ashley to Red. She turns to Kat and Ana and asks, "Have you two got snacks for this party?".

"Yes! We did bring chips for this party!", exclaimed Kat excitedly.

"Yep! One spicy, one salty!", exclaimed Ana excitedly.

"Hey guys! Am I late for this party? I brought some cookies with me…", said Penny nervously.

"Nope. You're on time Penny. You can put down somewhere on the floor.", said Ashley and Penny puts down her stuff and sits down on the floor.

Then, Mona came in. "Mona. I'm glad that you can make it.", greeted Ashley.

"Thanks! I brought you guys pizzas, sodas, and some alcoholic drinks!", exclaimed Mona happily and she puts it down on the floor. "So...what do you want to do first Ashley?", asked Mona.

"Um...how about if we just eat before doing something else?", answered Ashley with a shrug.

"Yeah I'm hungry.", said Kat.

"Me too Kat.", said Ana.

"I'm starving.", said Penny.

"Okay...we'll all eat...then, we can do something fun Ashley?", asked Mona.

"Yes Mona. We'll do something fun after we eat. You can dig in too Red.", said Ashley. Red was cleaning her room and he was happy that he offered food.

* * *

In the attic, the guy's reaction were a bit bored. "Come on...drink some beer…", trailed off Wario.

"Please party…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"Take your clothes off…", trailed off Young Cricket.

"Do something fun will ya?!", quietly yelled 18-Volt and they got shushed by the guys.

"Be quiet or we will get caught!", quietly yelled Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt in the box on the other hand is bored of the girls just eating their food so he took out his GBA and starts playing Wario Land 4 on the second level in the first stage.

* * *

When the girls starts drinking boozes, they started to get drunk…

"So...let's talk...about boys...any boys outside of...work…", slurred Penny.

* * *

The guys in the attic move closer to hear what they have to say.

"I bet it's going to be one of us!", quietly yelled Wario. _"I hope they're not there to talk about hate on me...cause if they do, I would fire them!", thought Wario._

"I hope so too!", quietly exclaimed Young Cricket. _"I hope that Ashley will say, 'I love Young Cricket. He's so cute and handsome!'. That would be awesome…", thought Young Cricket._

"I wonder if any of them liked me…", trailed off Jimmy T. _"Oh yeah...I just hope one of them will love the way of who I am, especially Penny.", thought Jimmy T._

"I honestly wonder how am I doing with Ana outside of work…", worried 18-Volt.

"I wonder how's Penny doing overall…", worried Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt stops playing Wario Land 4 and tries to listen from a closet. Fortunately for him, the girls do talk loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

"Okay...you go first Ana...", slurred Penny and she burped. "Excuse me…", trailed off Penny. The girls laughed at her burping

"Well...I've been dating 18-Volt outside of work and...to tell you the truth...I felt like that my relationship with him outside of work...is going stronger and stronger despite the ups and downs that we have. You know the rules inside of work...we can't do that…", confessed Ana.

The girls and Red awed to Ana while the guys were bored except for 18-Volt which he thought, _"I'm glad that the relationship is okay...and I didn't even know it's getting stronger...I'm so happy…"._

The girls did drink some more and Penny slurred, "Kat...you're next…".

Kat felt worried and she answered, "Um...no...I don't wanna talk about it…".

"Come on Kat...maybe you have something in common...like 9-Volt?", questioned Mona.

"Actually...9-Volt and I had relationship issues...let's just say that...9-Volt and I don't seem to have fun anymore outside of work…", worried Kat.

"It's okay Kat...you can tell us more...we're girls here and we're outside of work...9-Volt isn't here. You can speak up...make sure you don't tell him at work though, okay?", pleaded Ashley.

Kat thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay...here it goes…". She explains the problem that she's having with 9-Volt.

"I'm sorry to hear that…", trailed off Red.

The girls reaction were worried about her problems of a relationship with 9-Volt.

* * *

The guys reaction however, they were mocking at Kat. "Oh boo hoo Kat. My boyfriend thinks that I'm not fun because I'm too serious.", mocked Wario and the guys were laughing.

9-Volt however thought, _"Kat...you've seem to be more serious as time go on...you seem more serious than my mom which isn't good for a date. I understand that you've dedicated to be a ninjutsu, but you've taken yourself and your time too seriously and now...I do have a crush on someone else...but I'm not comfortable doing it in public…"._

* * *

"What I'm most worried about is that...he has a crush...on someone else…", slurred Kat.

"On another girl?", finished Penny.

"On a guy.", corrected Kat.

The girls at the floor spits their drink with a surprised look while the guys reaction would be really shocked. 9-Volt was feeling quietly worried about the truth.

"I wonder...who it is…", trailed of Mona.

"I bet it could be...the wrestler guy from Rhythm Heaven…", slurred Ana and all of the girls (except Kat) laughed.

"This isn't funny you know!", yelled Kat angrily.

"Kat...please calm down...let's enjoy our time here…", trailed off Penny.

Kat calm herself down and apologized. The guys reaction would be really shocked.

* * *

The guys are in the attic speculating on who 9-Volt have a crush on. "I wonder who 9-Volt has a crush on…", trailed off Wario.

"I hope it's not me.", said Dr. Crygor.

"I'm not sure if he's that kind of guy who wants to go on a date with another man…", worried 18-Volt.

"I wonder if he finds me sexy…", said Jimmy T.

"I don't think he would find you that sexy Jimmy.", said Young Cricket. Jimmy felt disappointed.

9-Volt thoughts were, _"Whew! I'm just glad I didn't come out from the closet…I would've gotten hurt by anyone really."._

* * *

"So...anyway...how about you...Mona? How's Wario for you…?", slurred Penny.

"Well...I'll admit that...when I tried to date with Wario...he says that...he already has a girlfriend…", slurred Mona sadly and she drank some more.

* * *

The guys got closer to the TV listening to what Mona says. "Wario...who is your girlfriend?", asked Young Cricket.

"Oh...um...I would say you guys have already met her…", responded Wario.

"Who? At Mario Party or one of our co-workers at WarioWare Inc.?", asked 18-Volt.

"That means Mona's going to like me very soon…", said Jimmy and he chuckles.

"I hope it's not one of my granddaughter!", said Dr. Crygor and he realized that he talked too loud. Luckily for them, the girls didn't hear what he says and Wario shushed Dr. Crygor. 9-Volt however, had a different thought about the relations between Mona and Wario outside of Work.

" _So...what does the relationship between Mona and Wario? Does that mean they're friends outside of work? If Wario has a girlfriend...then who? Only one way to find out…", thought 9-Volt and he continues to play Wario Land 4 on the second level, third stage._

* * *

"Okay Ashley...do you even have...a boyfriend?", questioned Penny drinking.

"Um...no…", slurred Ashley.

"Don't you even like boys Ashley? What about...9-Volt?", asked Mona.

"Hey! Don't you even dare talk about my boyfriend!", exclaimed Kat angrily.

"Kat...you don't have to...get defensive about….your 'boyfriend'...9-Volt's not for me...I bet he just plays video games all day...inside his mom house...That's fine with me...and that's fine with him...heck I even think that 9-Volt is cool…", defended Ashley while being drunk.

* * *

In the attic, 18-Volt says, "Wow...I'm glad that my friend didn't come to the party...this would've made him slightly upset when it comes to mixed messages.".

"Yeah...too bad for him. At least we know that Ashley doesn't like 9-Volt.", said Wario.

"9-Volt's way too young for Ashley.", said Jimmy.

"I just wonder about Ashley's life.", said Dr. Crygor.

" _I hope she likes me...I've been friends with her for a long time and I think I'm getting closer to her…", thought Young Cricket._

" _Ashley...you're sending me mixed messages...I don't really like mixed messages…", thought 9-Volt sadly and he stops playing Wario Land 4 in the middle of the level._

* * *

"How about...Jimmy?", asked Mona.

"Eh...I do like his party lifestyle...and he does keep excitement goes up...but I don't like to party too much...not my guy…", slurred Ashley and the girls kept drinking boozes.

* * *

"Aw man...that sucks…", said Jimmy T. disappointedly.

"You'll find another girlfriend...soon…", trailed off Wario. The other guys has no comment on that matter. So does 9-Volt.

"Enough about it...so...how about Wario?", asked Kat.

"He...fat...and he has a cute pink nose...with an awesome mustache…", said Ashley. Mona started to get jealous by twitching her eyes.

" _Why Ashley?! Why do you have to tell them that Wario's cute? You're so fucking weird when dating Wario!", thought Red._

* * *

The guys were shocked to hear Ashley's comment and Young Cricket thought, _"No way...she Wario's girlfriend? That means she doesn't like me…". Young Cricket is heartbroken._

" _Oooh! This is going to get interesting!", thought Wario._

" _Wow...Ashley thought he was hot...XD", thought Jimmy T. and he chuckles quietly._

" _What does Wario got to do with Ashley?", thought 18-Volt._

" _I...don't even know what to think about this….", thought Dr. Crygor._

 _9-Volt thought that, "Whoa...she got some serious issues when dating with Wario."._

* * *

"Oh really? You think his nose and mustaches are cute? Well I think his face is cute.", said Mona hoping to make Ashley felt disgust about Wario.

"I think Wario has a good face and a good mental mindset despite what others think of him.", said Ashley hoping to stop Mona and make her cringe.

"I like Wario's muscles! He so strong and was able to carry anything over 100 pounds!", exclaimed Mona.

"Despite him being fat, it's rare for a fat person to have a strong arms and legs and I love it! This guys is really special to me!", exclaimed Ashley.

"But I've been feeding him healthy food several times and it works!", exclaimed Mona.

"And I made him go do some exercise for several times and it takes time to lose some weight!", exclaimed Ashley.

"Grr...I have been a Wario fan...for the last 24 years!", yelled Mona.

"Well, I have been dating Wario for the last 5 YEARS!", yelled Ashley. All of the girls and guys gasped in surprise.

9-Volt thought, _"Oh my god!"._ And he gets out his cellphone and starts recording.

"You...You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!", yelled Mona and she jumps to Ashley to fight her and Ashley fights back. Mona pulls Ashley's hair and Ashley does the same.

* * *

The guys in the attic huddle around the TV and they were excited to see a catfight between Mona and Ashley.

"Come on. Come on. Rip your clothes off Mona and Ashley.", said Wario. _"Wow! My fangirl vs. my girlfriend! I'm glad that they could fight over me...they don't have to worry about that...I can make it work between both of them…", thought Wario._

"Yeah. Kiss each other...Kiss each other...Mmm...please kiss each other.", said Jimmy T.

"Hurry up Ashley...you too Mona...I want to see the ending of you two…", said Young Cricket.

"Rub, Rub. Rub your skin. Please Ashley and Mona? Please rub each other?", rapped 18-Volt (DK Rap).

Dr. Crygor's reaction was astoundingly surprised, _"Wow! I didn't think it's going to be that sexy...this is fun...", thought Dr. Crygor._ Dr. Crygor took a closer look to the TV to see his granddaughter...cheering for them with Red.

* * *

"Yeah! Yeah! Come on girls! Rub your breast on each other! Rub it until you two feel the real deal!", exclaimed Penny. Kat tries to break up the fight while Ana is being slightly defensive on herself.

"Go Ashley!", cheered Red.

"You only got Wario just because you're so popular in the media!", yelled Mona and Mona kept pulling Ashley's hair and at the same time, slaps Ashley.

"Wario only like your pizza! It's not going to last as you might think!", yelled Ashley and she does the same to Mona.

"Both of you! Scratch all of your clothes away!", said Penny in a really creepy look on her face...smiling...and drooling.

"You can do it Ashley!", cheered Red.

"Wario likes me because I'm fun for him!", yelled Mona.

"He like me because I have a great personality for him!", yelled Ashley.

Mona slaps on Ashley and Ashley just tries to rip her clothes off in anger. In response, Mona also tries to rip her clothes off, but Ashley kept slapping on her face harshly.

"Yeah! You two are sexy…kiss each other. Kiss each other!", exclaimed Penny.

Ana looks at Penny weirdly and says, "Are you alright Penny? You seem to be...enjoying it.".

"Huh?", questioned Penny and she rubbed the drool off of her face. "Oh yeah...I'm fine…", trailed off Penny and she was quite embarrassed for not helping the girls stop the catfight. Her face is blushing red.

* * *

" _My god Penny...you seem to be interested more in the girls catfight than I thought you would be…", thought Dr. Crygor and he was shocked at Penny Crygor._

9-Volt quietly cheered, "Yeah! Get her Mona! Show what you're made out of!".

* * *

Ana hears something from a closet door and says, "Huh?". _Then she thought, "I hear a voice...in the closet…"._

She went to go look in the closet. 9-Volt stops recording and scoots back as much as he can. When Ana opens the closet, she found out that Ashley has full of boxes inside the closet.

"Huh. Ashley has a lot of boxes in the closet...oh well…I must be hearing things…", trailed off Ana and she closes the door. 9-Volt gets back into position and starts recording again.

* * *

Red similarly heard something in the attic and he's about to go check the attic. The guys had to hide and cover the TV. Red looks in the attic and he was looking through it carefully. Red saw something covered but thought, _"Naw I don't want to get dust on myself."._ Red then exit the attic.

The guys came out of the hiding places in the attic and they sigh in relief.

* * *

Kat finally manages to break up the cat fight between Mona and Ashley. Mona's T-shirt collar were only ripped while Ashley's scarf and partial neck collar were only ripped.

"Please stop fighting you two! Stop fighting whoever get 'Wario' and you both must apologize!", yelled Kat.

They both apologize about what they've done. The guys in the attic and 9-Volt awe in disappointment quietly because there's no victory for them and they expect Mona and Ashley to kiss each other. 9-Volt stops recording in his phone.

"And all of you three are stupid enough not to stop the fight!", exclaimed Kat angrily. Then Kat points to Ana and say, "You're scared not to stop the fight so you can go to the closet just so they won't hurt you! What happen to your skill of mastering Ninjutsu?!".

Ana explains her reason and Kat act like she believes in Ana, but not really. _"Yeah right, you seem to be scared Ana.", thought Kat._

"Red! You're not helping to stop your 'master' from fighting! What were you thinking you bad boy?!", scolded Kat. Red is defensive about the situation but Ashley shows more disappointment to Red.

"Look Red. I'm disappointed in you. You didn't let us stop fighting and you expect me to win? Go to your room Red just for 1 full hour or I will immediately cook you for dinner!", exclaimed Ashley angrily with her white hair waving and her eyes turn to red. She points out the door for Red.

Red gets out of the room and cries. 9-Volt and the guys in the attic had a quiet but mocking laughter towards Red.

"And you Penny...you seems to like those two girls fighting? What the fuck is wrong with you?!", exclaimed Kat.

Penny face is blushing red and at the same time, she's quite scared. "Um...I don't know….", trailed off Penny.

Ashley puts her right arm on Penny's right shoulder and asks, "Penny...be honest...are you...gay?".

"Yes...please tell us...if you're gay…", trailed off Mona.

Penny is already scared, sweating, blushing on her whole face, and is about to cry…

* * *

 **Will Penny Crygor reveal that she's gay? What other information will 9-Volt and the guys will get from the girls? And what's wrong with Kat? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

 **Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets and Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Secrets**

* * *

Last time, Mona and Ashley have a catfight on each other on who get Wario and Penny is about to reveal if she's gay or not.

* * *

"Y-Y-YES! I'm g-g-GAY!", stuttered Penny and she cries because this was one of Penny's secrets. "P-please...don't hurt me!", yelled Penny and she duck downs while crying.

Mona puts her right hand on her right shoulder and says, "You don't have to be ashamed of yourself…".

"It's okay Penny...I accept who you are…", said Ashley patting on Penny's back.

"We're all girls and we can accept this, right Kat?", questioned Ana.

Kat shivers and asks, "Brr...Um...is it me or is this house a bit cold…?".

Ashley thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah...the house can get a bit cold at night...so I hope you all brought extra blankets…". Ashley and Mona tries to comfort Penny of her coming out closet.

* * *

The guys in the attic looked at Wario and Wario quietly explains, "Of course I'm tolerant to LGBTQ individuals! Being accepted motivates individuals to work even harder and I like accepting those things!".

"I'm alright with that. My master told me that I have to balance lifestyle so I should accept it.", responded Young Cricket.

"Being gay is so cool…", trailed off Jimmy.

" _I was wondering...what if 9-Volt had a crush...on me? I would be okay as close friends, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to extend further...even if 9-Volt turns into a woman…", thought 18-Volt shivering. He realized that a female 9-Volt could be sexy. "Uh-oh...", thought 18-Volt and he thinks sexy thoughts of female 9-Volt._

" _Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts!", thought 18-Volt and he thought of Wario wearing a yellow polka dotted bikini singing about a yellow polka dotted bikini. His face turn really vile. "Ugh! Too much!", thought 18-Volt. Then, in his thoughts, Wario then transformed into female 9-Volt wearing a bikini giving him an air kiss. His face turns red for embarrassment and he has an erection on his crotch trying to calm himself down._

Wario and Dr. Crygor did talk about the acceptance of Penny Crygor being gay. Dr. Crygor however had a different story. Dr. Crygor accepts Penny as a lesbian granddaughter but her parents don't approve of the relationship so he was more worried about his granddaughter getting sent off to the ex-gay camp than accepting her as a whole.

9-Volt in the box thought, _"That okay Penny...I accept who you are...we're in the same closet except, you got out earlier. Kat...I don't think this house is THAT cold...at least, not for a few hours.", and he resumes playing Wario Land 4 on a second level, third stage._

* * *

"...and Penny, being gay is normal.", convinced Mona.

Penny stop crying for a moment and said, "You think so…?".

"Yes, being gay is very normal. We will support you on how you feel, how you feel with other people, etc.", said Ashley.

Penny sits back up and says, "Okay...let's tell each other secrets, but first, um...can we um...take off our clothes...nobody's here but us…".

Before Kat could object, Ana excitedly exclaimed, "Sure! I could take off mine!", and she took it off until she was in her underwear.

When Ana is about to take off her underwear, Ashley says, "You can stop right there. The underwear is fine. This house doesn't have too much heat so I'd recommend keeping your underwear and bra on.". Ana agrees to just leave her bra and underwear on. Ana sure does have a lean stomach, but doesn't eat that much.

Penny took out her clothing and by the time she's done, she was wearing a pink bra and a pink underwear looking like she gain a bit of weight but still has a lean stomach. "Mona, Kat, or Ashley? Care to see your underwear?", asked Penny.

Mona is excited and says, "Okay, I'll take off my clothing! I bet I'm sexier than you Ashley! Maybe Wario would find me somewhat attractive…".

Mona takes off her clothes and when her clothes is off, she is wearing a black bra and a black panties. Mona has a lean stomach and a normal curve for a woman.

"Ha! I bet Wario isn't attracted to your figure! You've gain a bit of weight.", said Ashley.

Mona was embarrassed and questioned, "Why don't YOU take off the clothes!?".

"Oh, I'll show you.", said Ashley and she tries to take off her clothes.

" _I bet Ashley has an anorexic stomach and Wario won't like her anymore. In fact, when was the last time that I see her eating anything...about a year ago…", thought Mona happily._

By the time Ashley took her dress off, she had a black bra and a black panties. Ashley had a casual 6-pack and some muscles. Mona looks really shocked to see her having muscles.

"Oh...my...god...you are so...hot!", exclaimed Penny excitedly.

Ana whistles. "Ana! Stop being so weird!", exclaimed Kat angrily.

"But she's so cute Kat! How can you not like Ashley's body that way?", questioned Ana.

"W-W-What!? How d-did you get those muscles!?", exclaimed Mona.

"Well...I exercise like Wario, but also, I exercise with my stomach. I think I'm sexier than you Mona and Wario's going to LOVE it.", said Ashley.

"No way. I bet he'll be turned off from your body because your bodies looks too much like a man for Wario to handle. At least I still have a bigger breast than you.", said Mona.

"Ha! You may have a bigger breast, but I've doubt that Wario would be turned off from me. Wario would be more impressed of how I got those muscles.", said Ashley.

* * *

In the attic, Wario was really happy that the girls were taking their clothes off.

"So...Ashley looks a bit muscular…I bet you're turned off by that huh?", said Young Cricket hoping that Wario may not like a muscular woman.

"Are you kidding me?! This turns me on Ashley a little bit more! And Mona...she's as sexy as Ashley!", exclaimed Wario.

"Shh!", said Dr. Crygor, 18-Volt, and Jimmy T grabbing Wario's mouth. "Do you want us to get caught!?", quietly yelled Dr. Crygor. Wario shook his head replying "no". 18-Volt quietly exclaims, "Well shut the fuck up then!".

* * *

Ana hears something from the attic, but wasn't too sure if she wanted to check alone at the attic because the fear of her house "Um...is it me or did I hear something from the attic?", asked Ana.

They decided to listen for a few moments and they have heard...nothing. "Maybe you're hearing things…", trailed off Ashley spookily.

"Maybe…", trailed off Ana. _"But I'm sure I've heard SOMETHING...it's more like talking...is it a ghost? I guess I'll never know…", thought Ana._

* * *

The guys in the attic were relieved and 18-Volt quietly said, "Look, I'll admit that I want to be as loud as you are but we can't be too loud here. We can't be really cheering. We have to be really quiet if we want to see all of this.". All of the guys in the attic agree.

9-Volt thought, _"I wonder if those guys are in the attic…"._

* * *

"Okay! So...who should tell a secret first? After you've told a secret, we should all drink beer just so we can laugh and relieve our pain, okay?", requested Penny.

"Good idea. Let's get some beer before we reveal our secrets.", said Ashley. Ashley turns to Kat and requests, "Kat? Can you go get beer for us? It's in Mona's scooter.".

Kat didn't like to go get beer for the girls but she reluctantly agrees, Kat gets out of the room.

* * *

The guys were really excited about hearing their secret and they got closer to the TV just to hear what they have to say about them.

"I hope this isn't something that they've hated me...at the same time, I'm hoping that maybe all of the girls have a secret crush on me…", trailed off Wario and he giggles.

"Come on Wario. I don't think that they're going to talk about you. I think maybe they're going to talk about something embarrassing that they don't want to share with us.", explained Young Cricket.

"I just think that their secret would be aimed towards me.", said Jimmy.

"Not you too…", trailed off Young Cricket.

"I hope there's nothing bad between me and Ana.", said 18-Volt.

"I just wanted to know what's my granddaughter hiding from me…", worried Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt in the box thought, _"Time for me to get out my phone.", and he got out of his cellphone to record. He stops playing Wario Land 4 where he is about to be in the second level, fourth stage._

* * *

Then, Kat had carry 12 beer bottles upstairs looking tired. Kat asks, "Can I go first to tell you a secret?". The girls then get their beer and sit down except for Kat who doesn't feel like drinking beer.

"Sure.", said Ashley. She opens it and drinks it. Most of the girl drank their beer.

"Okay...here it goes...Ana...I never told you and you girls about this but, I've been trying to rescue Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser when I was little like...about 7? 8? Anyway...I'd tried rescuing Princess Peach and what I got was a waste of time and being humiliated. I've got a dummy version of the Princess and Mario had already save the real Princess Peach...I was humiliated by Toads back then because hey think that ninjas are just a joke and I took it to a deep and serious personal level of my training just so that I could rescue Princess Peach before Bowser is in his castle. I just want to meet her to have fun.", told Kat.

"Wait...you never even told me that you were outside trying to rescue Princess Peach? I would've help you find the right way to get to Princess Peach!", exclaimed Ana.

"But you were having a fever back then.", explained Kat. The girls reactions surprised in awe and they all drank the beer.

* * *

In the attic, Wario comment, "Wow Kat. You suck being a hero.".

"I think Kat wouldn't relax due to strict training. She may not be able to get 9-Volt that way if she doesn't stop her strict training.", said Young Cricket.

"Kat is too tough for me…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"I think Kat may have made 9-Volt uncomfortable…", said 18-Volt.

"I wonder if she's fast as the blue hedgehog…", trailed off Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt however thought, _"Kat...maybe there's more than that…First of all, what happened to your softness?"._

* * *

"Okay...who's next…", slurred Penny.

"Me! Okay...I got...this one…", slurred Ana. "Ashley...remember the last time...we came into your home...and looked at your photo album? Yeah...you were cute when you're little, but one image...made me have a crush on you...you turn yourself into an adult...wearing a bikini...and it's quite sexy...Ashley...I know you're going to reject this but...I LOVE YOU!", exclaimed Ana and she got closer to Ashley.

"No way! I did saw her...transforming into an...adult with the potion...before she became an actual...adult...I lover her too! She's so...HOT!", exclaimed Penny.

* * *

In the attic, Wario opens his mouth wide and yelled, "Whaaa the f-!?". Young Cricket and Dr. Crygor closed his mouth and shush him as much as they could. Fortunately for them, the girls were too drunk and Ana assures herself that it's the ghost. Kat didn't hear anything.

"How did Ashley get the girls…?", trailed off Jimmy T.

"I don't know...all I can say is that her magic may be attracting girls like flowers attracting bees…", trailed off 18-Volt.

9-Volt thought, _"Whoa! Ashley has managed to get some girls...I wonder how…"._

* * *

Ashley blushed a bit more and Mona is slightly jealous of Ashley's sexiness. Ashley blushed hard and says, "Um...thank you…let's get back to our secret...". Ashley face Mona and asks, "So...what secrets do you have Mona?", asked Ashley.

"Well...One rainy day...while I was delivering pizza really fast...my scooter had slipped on some mud...and I fall down the bike.", slurred Mona. The girls gasped in fear.

"What happens next?", asked Ana.

"I was okay...I had a helmet on...my clothes got dirty...and the pizza was ruined...I talked to my manager...about my situation...and he said…'I will redo it, but you MUST pay'...and unfortunately...I wasn't allowed to go home...to change clothes...what's worst...my customer is...Wario. As a result...after this incident...Joe agreed to close it down.", slurred Mona.

The girls gasped in shock and Ana ask, "Does that mean you didn't change your clothes for the whole day? And what does Wario think of you being late to deliver?".

"First answer...yes...I'm not allowed to...change clothes for...the whole day. Second...Wario isn't happy that...I'm late for delivering his...pizza...I wonder if that's...the reason why...Wario goes to Ashley…", slurred Mona sadly.

* * *

In the attic, Wario was happy to hear it and at the same time, be sad about it. "I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not mad at Mona when she delivers the pizza to me when she was covered in mud. I was going to order some more because of how sexy she is, but it got closed down by the next day. I'm only mad because of how late that is, but since she was muddy, I gave it a pass at the end of the day.", explained Wario. "I wished it didn't have to closed down due to an incident like that…", trailed off Wario sadly.

"That does seem sexy…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"Same here Wario...same here…", trailed off 18-Volt.

"I honestly hope that Mona would've done her job...I could've ordered some more from her.", said Young Cricket.

"Me too Young Cricket. Me too.", said Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt thought, _"Now this is some sexy information!" and he had an erection just thinking about how Mona would've undress her muddy clothes._

* * *

The girls awed in sadness, but Ashley defends her that it is NOT the reason why Wario likes Ashley. "So...you want to know my...secret?", asked Ashley. All of them wanted to know her secret. "Okay...here it goes…", trailed off Ashley.

"...This is a story of how I got a girl to kiss on my lips...unintentionally. When I was in Quahog, some ugly girl just walk up to me blindfolded hoping that she kisses a boy. Instead, she kiss me and I kissed an ugly girl. The ugly girl doesn't like it so she cries while running away from me because some douche just recorded us getting kissed. Fortunately, I've managed to use my magic with Red and we destroyed it and getting back at the douche by sending him to hell.", explained Ashley.

" _Ashley kissed an ugly girl…? XD Oh man! This is so funny!", thought Mona and she giggles._

" _You kissed an ugly girl? I bet that's not sexy…", thought Penny and Penny chuckles on Ashley's secret._

"Wow...that's...quite harsh you know...did he ever get out of hell?", asked Kat.

"Yeah, I let him get out because he learned his lesson. Well...I'm aware that other people are recording me, but either they got a low quality of recording or they got recorded after the fight.", explained Ashley.

"Was he alright afterwards?", asked Ana.

"I've doubt it. After he's done from hell, I don't think he's going to be okay.", answered Ashley.

* * *

In the attic, the guys reaction varies. "Aw man, the video would've been viral you know!", quietly exclaimed Wario.

"She kissed a girl...by mistake...and sends a douche to hell...what is wrong with Ashley?", questioned Young Cricket.

"Not cool Ashley…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"How ugly is the girl that Ashley's talking about?", questioned 18-Volt.

"I was wondering the same thing 18-Volt.", said Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt however thought, _"Okay...sending someone to hell just because they're a douche to you doesn't mean sending someone to hell! That's not okay! Not okay at all and I wanna see that video!"._

* * *

"Well...I have one secret...that is quite more horrifying than revealing that I'm gay.", said Penny.

The girls decided to listen to Penny closely. The guys lean closer to the TV and 9-Volt thought, _"What's more horrifying than coming out of the closet? Nothing. Your house is just as horrifying."._

"When I was in Vietnam for the invention contest in High School, some guys in the white van abducted me. They took me to their secret studio and...they wanted me to do the advertisement of their bootleg Sega Mega Drive (or Sega Genesis if you wanted to called that).", said Penny.

"Why would they ask you for that?", asked Mona.

"I guess they want their console to be sold with the advertisement so...anyway, they told me that reason and I would come out unharmed if I do their orders. I agree with them and I've done some Sega Mega Drive advertising but I have to wear a bikini and be outside for an advertisement. I think they're video game pirates that developed the software for their 'Sega Mega Drive'.", explained Penny.

"Did you get back to the invention contest?", asked Penny.

"I was back to the contest on time thankfully. Those guys were thankfully nice. They seem to be more worried about their work than my body. My body is ready. Ready for those pirates.", explained Penny.

"Wait a minute...why didn't you tell anyone that you've got abducted?!", questioned Kat shockingly.

"Three reasons. One, I didn't want my grandpa to be a bit overprotective of me if I told him that. Second, I was worried that if I told anyone, those pirate developers will come to get me. Third, I didn't anyone else on the internet to know that I've done something like that. I'm more concern about the image of WarioWare Inc. most of all. Thankfully, you couldn't find that on Google. At least not in the English section. The Vietnamese Google search will work however.", worried Penny.

"Wow...you seem to face danger without harm...I'm impressed.", said Mona.

* * *

In the attic, Dr. Crygor responded, "I'm glad that you're okay, but you shouldn't have hide it from me...I only wanted to know what happen and I won't ask too many questions about your trip...".

"Penny...I wouldn't mind an advertising like that...you must've focus too much on Nintendo…besides...I like SEGA better before I've gotten in the role of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins...I wanna develop a game for that console and I already have an idea...", trailed off Wario and he takes out his laptop to do a Google search on Penny Crygor doing a SEGA Mega Drive (Genesis) advertisement in Vietnam...

"Penny...you're lucky that you're out of Vietnam safely...bring somebody next time will you?", questioned Young Cricket.

"She turns from a Nerd to a smooth sexy girl…", trailed off Jimmy.

"Wow...I didn't know Penny was a model for Vietnam…", trailed off 18-Volt.

9-Volt stops recording, looks through his phone about the model and found...nothing. _"Damn! I've done the Google search and I found nothing interesting...where did I...oh! Penny says the Vietnamese Google search...only...I have no idea if I would look for it in Vietnamese...one way to find out!"._

 _And so he does the Google search instead in Vietnamese and found out her Sega Mega Drive advertisement. "Wow! She is so damn hot in that ad!", thought 9-Volt and he saved the image onto his phone._

* * *

"Do you girls wanted to play...truth or dare!? We could tell each other some embarrassing truths or dare something that we wouldn't do outside of our lives…", trailed off Ashley.

"What's that?", asked Ana and Ashley explains to Ana about the game and Ana agrees to join in. All of the girls agreed to do Truth or Dare on one condition. Ashley tells them that after someone performs the dare or tells the truth, they MUST drink more beer. They agree to do it.

The guys and 9-Volt are excited to see the Truth or Dare that the girls are going to perform.

* * *

 **What truth or dare will the girls go with? Will they got their wish of seeing them naked? Why would Kat get cold inside the house? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

 **After you're done reading, please review! Thank you for reading this Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare!

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: The lyrics just changed in this chapter and the original song belongs to their respective owners._**

Last time, the girls were telling secrets to each other and the guys have different reactions while 9-Volt thought of everything.

* * *

After they drank their beer. They were somewhat drunk. "Okay...you should go first Penny. Truth or Dare?", asked Ashley.

"Truth.", said Penny.

"Okay...who looks more sexy in this room?", asked Kat.

* * *

The guys in the attic excitedly gone, "Oooooh...". 9-Volt got his phone out and record it again.

* * *

Ana heard it again and thought, _"What's with ghosts in the attic?!"._

Penny blushed and looked around the room and said, "Honestly, Ashley looks really hot. Her body...oh my god those casual six pack attracted to me…". Mona is unhappy with the answer while Ashley is charmed. They all drank the beer.

* * *

The guys in the attic wooed at Penny while 9-Volt thought, _"I can't blame her...Man...Ashley has some abs…"._

* * *

"Alright Ana...truth or dare?", asked Ashley.

"Darrrre!", slurred Ana.

"Alright...I dare...you to...chug six beer bottles...under 1 minute…", slurred Mona and she gave her a 6-pack bottle drink. The guys in the attic were happy to see Ana do the chugging

Ana took out a beer, opens the bottle with a bottle opener, and Mona holding the timer. "Go!", exclaimed Mona.

Ana chugs the beer bottle in 7 seconds and she chugs it in 6 seconds…

4 beer bottles later, she chugs the last one and it took her 10 seconds. She chugs 6 beer bottles in...57 seconds! "Alright Ana! You did it! You did the dare!", exclaimed Mona and they all drank beer (except for Ana who is too drunk to drink anymore).

* * *

The guys in the attic had comments for Ana. "Wow! That's impressive!", exclaimed Wario.

"Yeah! She is very cool right now!", exclaimed 18-Volt.

"She is one mighty girl…", trailed off Jimmy.

"Shh! The girls might hear us!", quietly yelled Young Cricket and all of the sudden, they stay quiet.

"I hope that Ana alright…", quietly trailed off Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt thought, _"Hmm...If I had Ana as a girlfriend instead of Kat...I probably would've been happy to see her in a relationship with me."._

* * *

"Okay Kat...truth...or dare?", asked Ashley.

"Truth please.", requested Kat.

"My sister, be honest...are you...comfortable hanging around with...gay people?", slurred Ana. The girls looked at Kat with a strict look. Kat is quite uncomfortable around it.

" _Oh no...I don't want them to think that I'm NOT accepting gays in relationship...I only felt that way because of a really insecure relationship with 9-Volt...I fear that 9-Volt's going to be gay and I'm trying to find a cure for him...I gotta think of a neutral answer...think...think...think...a-ha!", thought Kat._

"I say that having a double scooped ice cream of a same flavor is nice, but having a double scooped ice cream of two DIFFERENT flavors is better…", responded Kat.

The girls thought for a moment and Ashley responded, "Are you saying that having heterosexuality is better for you than homosexuality?". Ashley is quite unhappy to hear Kat's answer.

"No. No. I think she meant that being straight is nice in its old ways of dating for centuries, but being gay is so new that it has varieties. Feisty ones included.", responded Mona. The girls ended up arguing whether Kat's statement refers to support or against gay people. Nobody drank due to the debate of Kat's statement.

* * *

In the attic, Wario commented, "I think that Mona's right...maybe variety does help excite life. I think that's what Kat is…".

"I disagree...I know Kat has an insecure relationship because whenever he had to run an errand, Kat texted to him many times...I don't think she would be a gay supporter…", trailed off 18-Volt.

"Maybe Kat does like varieties in her life, including gays…", trailed off Jimmy T.

"I have to agree with 18-Volt, Kat does call 9-Volt whenever she has a break from training...I don't know how often she calls but I bet 9-Volt is annoyed and probably prefer to date men…", trailed off Young Cricket.

"No, it's the excitement of life that Kat wanted.", said Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt thought, _"Kat, I know you well. You called me almost everyday and you are annoying...I was expecting a very important phone call from you because of work...but you made me feel like as if girls aren't just enough...that's one of the reasons why I would rather date a guy."._

* * *

In the end, they couldn't come up with an agreement, but Penny came up with an idea and says, "Let's continue with truth or dare…". Penny turns her head to Ashley and said, "Truth or dare Ashley?".

"Dare.", said Ashley.

"Okay Ashley, I dare you to kiss Mona on the lips for two minutes with your tongue and her tongue and gently touch each other while you're at it.", requested Penny.

Mona and Ashley's eyes widen and Mona questioned, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Ashley and I have a fight earlier and I'm not comfortable to kiss her!".

"Come on Mona...we apologize...If I kiss you...maybe I can find out why Wario likes you…", trailed off Ashley. Mona blushed hard and was willing to know why Wario likes Ashley.

"There's no one but us...you don't have to worry…", trailed off Ana.

" _I do…", worried Kat._

Mona and Ashley look at each other in suspicion. Ashley goes closer to Mona. So does Mona. Ashley does the lips and goes closer to Mona's. Mona does the same. Then, Mona and Ashley kiss each other.

* * *

The guys in the attic are happy while 9-Volt is recording on his phone.

* * *

At first, they look disgusted when kissing each other, but after about 30 seconds, their face looked calmed and they're enjoying it by kissing each other passionately.

What they didn't know is that Penny and Ana are recording it on their cell phone and they were enjoying the kiss between Mona and Ashley. Kat on the other hand does the zazen meditation for relaxation instead with her eyes closed.

A minute later, Mona and Ashley's arm were reaching to their bra strap...Mona was about to take off Ashley's bra and Ashley does the same to Mona. The girls were really excited to see them taking off their bra.

"Yeah...take it off. Take it off! Wooo!", exclaimed Penny.

"This is going to be sexy tonight!", exclaimed Ana.

* * *

In the attic, the guys were trying their best not to cheer really loudly. "Yeah! This is awesome! I FUCKING LOVE IT!", quietly yelled Wario.

"Yeah! This is the best part!", quietly yelled Young Cricket.

"Fuck yeah! This is really awesome man!", quietly yelled 18-Volt.

"Sweet...sweet...love…", trailed off Jimmy.

"Wow...for the first time...I'm really excited! This hasn't happened to me since I graduated from high school and the graduation party!", quietly exclaimed Dr. Crygor.

9-Volt was really happy but uncomfortable at the same time due to having an erection while still recording everything. _"Man...I wish I could get out of that box and masturbate in the closet…", thought 9-Volt._

* * *

Kat slowly open her eyes just to see that Mona and Ashley are kissing each other with their bras on but strapless due to their chest being close to each other. Kat's mouth and eye widen as she's literally shocked to see Ashley and Mona kissing in front of her eyes.

When two minutes strike, Penny told them, "You can stop now…". Mona and Ashley continue kissing each other passionately.

" _Please stop...I don't wanna imagine that 9-Volt's kissing a guy…", thought Kat._

30 seconds later, Kat got to an annoyed look and Kat yells, "CUUUUT!".

The girls looked disappointed at Kat.

"Aww! Come on Kat!", exclaimed Ana.

"No. It's past two minutes and I wanted to stop…", trailed off Kat worried.

Penny looks at her suspiciously and said, "Are you sure you aren't against gay people?".

"Uh-no. No. I'm fine...It's just that...when they take off the bra...I'm gonna assume that taking off their panties would be worst...I don't want them to go too far…", explained Kat. Penny and Ana are disappointed about Kat's statement, but understood that their work is more important to them.

* * *

The guys in the attic aren't really happy for Kat to make them stopped kissing each other.

"That's great...Kat ruins it for me…", trailed off Jimmy.

"I wish you were more engaged in that situation…", trailed off Dr. Crygor.

 _"Here she is_

 _The biggest douche of the universe_

 _In all the galaxy_

 _There's no bigger douche than Kat_

 _She've reached the top_

 _The pinnacles of douchedom_

 _Good going Kat_

 _You've ruin it all...", singed 18-Volt._

" _Kat...forget it...I will not give you a promotion after that!", thought Wario angrily._

 _9-Volt thought, "Good going Kat...you're farther away from me...I know that we attended the LGBT support group at school, but you're only there just for me...I wish you're more supportive…"._

* * *

Mona and Ashley were surprised and Ashley slurred, "You know...you're not so bad...to be honest with you...I think you're cute...I think Wario would've...liked you if it wasn't for...me dating...with him…".

Mona blushed and slurred, "Aww...thank you...you look cute too Ashley...to tell you the truth...those muscles...reminds me of...Wario...Ashley...I think you're popular...I used to be one…". Mona is looking slightly sad.

Ashley looks at her in the eye and slurred, "Don't be sad...I still think you're hot...let me give you my...appreciation gift…", and Ashley's lips touches Mona's lips. Mona's kisses back.

While the girls awed in love, Kat however thought, _"What? WHAT!? Are you FUCKING kidding me!? Oh boy...better think of happy thoughts...oh yeah...9-Volt's beach body…"._

* * *

The guys in the attic and 9-Volt were happy to see it through.

* * *

They were done kissing again and Mona slurred, "Thank you...I...really like...you…".

"Thanks...let's get back to...the game…", slurred Ashley and surprisingly, no one had drank beer.

"Truth or dare Mona?", asked Ana.

"Um...dare!", slurred Mona.

Ana decided a dare for Mona and she says, "I dare you to bake a pizza for us to eat...while being naked!". Mona is surprised, her eyes widen, and her looks of fear. She became quite sober due to being reminded of a former job.

The girls gasped and Ashley said, "You got to do it Mona...you've got to do a dare!".

"Yeah...you don't want to be a loser to Wario…", trailed off Ana.

"...unless you...want to...lose him...over me…", slurred Ashley.

Mona is immediately extremely jealous and said, "Okay! I'll do the dare and I'll bake the pizza...naked!", and she took her bra and underwear off. Then, she went downstairs to the kitchen. The girls follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

In the attic, the guys debated whether or not if they should follow them. "I'd say we should really follow them.", said Wario.

"No way Wario! It cannot be done! We don't know how long are they going to be downstair and I'm worried that we could be caught in a wrong time and we would be in a wrong place.", explained Dr. Crygor.

Then, they looked at the TV and they saw a robber in a box coming out of the closet. "Look, somebody has to stop the robber. One of us has to get out.", suggested Young Cricket.

"No way. Those girls won't let us go unpunished because we're in the attic spying on them. Even if we caught the robber in the house, they'll still punish us for spying.", said Jimmy.

"But I planned the escape plan and in order for that to work, we need somebody out there to just make sure we can get through the escape plan by getting through the exit of Ashley's home without being caught, or else we may be trapped in the attic for one whole day...", explained 18-Volt.

They were still debating and when they came to the conclusion, "Okay, Wario. You should go see it. You seem like you wanted women the most so you should go and record Mona baking a pizza.", said Young Cricket. Wario reluctantly agreed so he gets out of the attic and decided to tip toe through Ashley's room.

9-Volt is at the kitchen in a box near the kitchen cabinet. _"Damn! This isn't my best hiding spot, but I'll do my best to avoid being caught…and recording it.", thought 9-Volt and he took out a cellphone recording Mona cooking pizza naked._

* * *

Mona is making pizza dough and mumbled, "Why did Ashley have Wario? Seriously...I wanted to know why...I'm hoping that Ashley's just bluffing...because I'm so popular to Wario…".

" _I can sadly agree with you Mona...I don't know why Ashley would want Wario...unless...if it's the other way around...I can understand that situation…", thought 9-Volt._

Mona then notice a box and said, "I wonder what's in this box…".

9-Volt was worried. _"Oh dear...time to use my nuts…", thought 9-Volt. 9-Volt took out his Deku Nuts and..._

"Mona? Did you bake the pizza yet!?", exclaimed Ana.

"I was about to!", answered Mona and instead of looking in the box, she decided to continue flattening the dough. When she's done rolling the dough, she add tomato sauce, then some cheese, and when she's about add some toppings…"Guys! What pizza topping did you guys want?", asked Mona. The girls were sober enough to give it a proper answer.

"I want pepperoni!", requested Ana.

"I want sausage!", requested Kat.

"I want mushrooms!", requested Penny.

"I want garlic!", requested Ashley. All of the girls except Ashley and Mona were disgusted with her.

"Why Ashley?", asked Ana.

"Because garlic is one extravagant flavor for me and I love it.", said Ashley and they're uncomfortable with it.

" _Those garlic flavors reminds me of Wario's eating habits...hmm...I wonder if Wario is inside this house listening...or better yet...maybe I could get him to talk about his relationship with Ashley…", thought Mona and she goes into the fridge looking for the ingredients that the girls requested._

* * *

Meanwhile, Wario had been able to tip toe through the floor to the stairs and thought, _"Whew! I'm glad that I can get through the house without being detected...this is like Metal Gear Solid...now, I should take out the phone...and record it!", and he decided to get to the kitchen._

Red inside the room wondered, _"Hmm...I heard some tip toeing after the girls gone downstairs because I've doubted that it's one of the girls...the girls dared Mona to cook pizza...naked...something's not right...I better go check on them to see if they're okay…", and he went downstairs to make sure it was okay._

Wario was about to record it in the kitchen when suddenly, he sees the box but hear someone's coming. _"Crap. I better go hide. I hope that the robber will be caught by Mona…", thought Wario and he tip toed away to the Living Room to plan an escape._

" _Is that...Wario that I'm hearing? If that's the case...then that means the guys ARE in the attic but...what's he doing here?", thought 9-Volt._

* * *

Mona took out the pizza ingredients and she exclaims, "Kat! Ana! It looks like we don't have pepperoni or sausage in the fridge!".

Kat and Ana looked at Ashley disappointedly. "I'm sorry Ana but I didn't even know YOU wanted pizza…", trailed off Ashley.

"That's okay...I didn't expect you to have pepperoni...I honestly thought that Mona has a spare pepperoni just in case…", trailed off Ana disappointedly.

Mona overheard it and said, "I don't have it...I just took out ingredients in the fridge...so what I can find in the fridge is a roasted chicken...do you want that for your topping Ana?", asked Mona.

Ana thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure. Go ahead.".

"It's fine for me. You can use the roasted chicken as a pizza topping.", said Ashley.

"Okay! What about you Kat? What other toppings did you want?", asked Mona.

Kat thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay...I can have roasted chicken as toppings.".

Mona is satisfied and she went on to chop. When Mona done chopping chicken, she puts the pizza into the oven and bakes it.

Mona got out of the kitchen and she was dirty while still being naked, "Okay...I've done the dare...can I take a shower now?", asked Mona.

"My...you look great when you're dirty...sure! Take a shower but I will warn you that the water is cold.", said Ashley blushing.

"Okay.", said Mona and she went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Wario is in the living room hiding behind the couch. "Damn...I didn't even record for 6 seconds...I wish that Red isn't behind be now…", mumbled Wario.

* * *

Red went to the kitchen and saw a box… "What's in this box?", said Red and 9-Volt was ready to stun him.

Red was about to lift the box and Ashley came in and exclaimed, "Red! What are you doing in this kitchen?!".

"Um...I just wanted to know if you guys were okay...I heard someone tip toeing after you girls have left the room...Ashley? What's in this box?", asked Red.

"Hmm...I don't know...let's see what's in it…", trailed off Ashley and when Ashley lifts the box...9-Volt close his eyes and threw the deku nuts onto the ground. He escapes without the box and ran really quickly out of the kitchen.

9-Volt had bolted through the kitchen and he ran into the hallway very fast. 9-Volt was looking a place to hide...and he found it. In the old bedroom that is really dusty. _"I guess I can go hide in a dusty bedroom...anything's better than being caught.", thought 9-Volt and he opens the door, close it, and goes under the bed._

* * *

By the time that Ashley were done being stunned, Ashley alerts, "Girls! I think we have perverts here!".

The girls were shocked and they all split up looking for someone who gone through the house. Wario was out of the living room and he sees the girl's shadow coming his way.

" _Oh god...I better get back to the attic and tell the truth…", said Wario and he went upstairs as quick as he can._

Red saw Wario going upstairs and yelled, "Hey! I saw you! Stop right there!". Wario ran upstairs as fast as he can.

Red and the girls followed him upstairs and Wario is on the second floor. Wario got back up to the attic, but not before the girls saw Wario running to the attic.

"What happened? Did you get it?", asked 18-Volt.

"No, I uh-".

"Guys! The girls are coming up, we should probably hide now!", exclaimed Young Cricket.

Ashley opens the attic before the guys could hide and says, "Oh-ho! You guys are spying on us aren't you all!?".

Ashley and the girls came up in the attic while the guys were scared and they've scootch to the back as much as they can. The girls were very, very angry when they find out that Wario and his group have caught them spying.

"So...Grandpa...you know my secret don't you...I will not be very lenient on the punishment...you'll get what you've deserve for not only knowing someone's secret, but you are called a perverted old man!", threatened Penny to her grandfather, Dr. Crygor.

"I can't believe it 18-Volt! You were here to spy on us wearing underwear! You are severely punish I tell ya! At least, 9-Volt's not here and he seems to be a better guy than you are now! I'm going to punish you just so you can assert me with your masculinity!", yelled Ana angrily to 18-Volt.

"Jimmy and Young Cricket! You guys not only you two shown that you guys are really perverted to us, but you also know our secret...how dare you? HOW DARE YOU KNOW OUR SECRET!? YOU ALL WILL GET A PUNISHMENT FROM US!", yelled Mona angrily.

"Wario...I was honestly expecting you're the ONLY one there in my party...I've known ya...I can't believed that you brought almost all of your friends AND you all know our secret! We are going to punish you very harshly on all of you until you've seriously learned your lesson!", yelled Ashley angrily.

Ashley turns to Red and says, "Red? Can you get the recording device out? We want them to make sure that they'll destroy it later!".

"Yes master!", said Red and he got the recording device out of the TV and got the hidden camera to come down. It was revealed that the hidden camera is on the bookshelf that Ashley has in her bedroom.

"That's strange...isn't 9-Volt supposed to be involved this somehow?", questioned Kat.

"We'll get them to confess Kat.", said Ashley and they got the ropes in the attic and the girls tied the guys up in the attic.

* * *

 **Oh no! Wario and his group were caught while 9-Volt got away scott free! Or is he? What will happen to Wario and his group? Will we see 9-Volt ever again? How much torture can the girls put on Dr. Crygor? Find out next time in "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies"!**

* * *

 **After you are done reading, please review this chapter! Thank you and have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 5: Time for pain!

**Chapter 5: Time for pain!**

* * *

Last time: Wario was running from the girls and he gets in the attic. The girls caught Wario and his friends in the attic and decides to punish them.

* * *

The girls tied Wario, Young Cricket, Jimmy, Dr. Crygor, and 18-Volt on five separate chairs in the living room upstairs. Penny was able to connect the camera to Ashley's TV and watch all the parts that the guys record.

When they're done watching, they very very angry. Ashley looked at the guys and yells, "I can't believe you guys get into Ashley's home and spy on us! Who's idea is it?!".

"Wario.", says all the guys simultaneously except Wario.

Ashley goes closer to Wario looking angrily to his eyes. "So Wario...let me get this straight...you invited those guys over to spy on us…", trailed off Ashley.

"Telling secrets to each other and knowing about it…", trailed off Penny.

"Seeing us in our underwear and invading our privacy…", trailed off Mona.

"And seeing Mona and Ashley kissing each other…", trailed off Ana.

"You guys are fucking sickos...I wonder where's the other four guys are…", trailed off Kat with a sinister mood.

The girls agreed that there may be more perverts in Ashley's Mansion. "I know that my grandpa is here and I bet that almost all of you were from Wario Ware Inc. I wonder if Orbulon and 9-Volt were here? I'll assume that Dribbles and Spitz were waiting for you guys to come out and escape in case if we caught you guys…", trailed off Penny.

" _Crap! She found that out!", thought Wario._

"Um...I think you're wrong Penny...we never invited Dribble and Spitz on this plan because those guys were busy picking up other people…", trailed off Young Cricket hoping to deceived Penny.

"Oh really?", questioned Ashley and she drags Young Cricket to the living room window downstairs. When she got there, she says, "Aha! I see it! I'm going to dissuade those taxi drivers from waiting for you guys to escape!".

" _I was telling a lie just to make a safe escape…and now I screw it up...", thought Young Cricket._ Penny then drag back upstairs with the guys to watch over them.

Then, they all discuss about whether 9-Volt and Orbulon were inside or not. 18-Volt verify that he isn't there due to various reasons of errands that he has to do. The guys and girls on the other hand argues if 9-Volt's there or not.

* * *

After Ashley was done dissuading Dribbles and Spitz, she got back to the girls and they also argue about whether Orbulon is there or not. Ashley believes that 9-Volt and Orbulon is still in the house but wanted to verify it for sure that 9-Volt and Orbulon is NOT in Ashley house.

Ashley was worried that the robber is still in the house and the robbers could possibly be 9-Volt or Orbulon. "Kat. Ana. Red. Can you please go for a lookout for the robber? I believed that the robber is still in the house...hopefully, you can catch him or her…", trailed off Ashley.

"Yeah sure. I'll find a damn robber.", said Kat.

"Of course we will.", answered Ana.

"Yes Master!", exclaimed Red and the three had started looking for the robber inside the house. The girls turn back to the guys tied up in the chair.

"Okay girls...who should we torture first?", asked Ashley.

"Wario.", simultaneously says the girls.

"NOOOO!", yelled Wario.

Ashley smiled evilly and says, "Sure...let's torture Wario first…", and the girls grabbed the tied up Wario and they drag Wario into Ashley's other bedroom.

"So...what do you want us to do Ashley?", asked Mona.

"Hmm...I say we should dress him up as a baby…", trailed off Ashley. The girls giggled and they all agreed to dress Wario as a baby and they get out of the room where they will try to get baby supplies except for Penny who will watch Wario in case if he escape.

" _Oh hell no! I don't want to be dressed up as a baby! I gotta think of a way to escape…", thought Wario._

* * *

Meanwhile, 9-Volt was in an old, dusty, unused bedroom. He was slanting through the door just to make sure that the girls weren't looking for him. He was also looking for another box just to hide in it.

He found a box in the closet and hides in the box. 9-Volt thought, _"Hmm...If I can somehow manage to get out of this room and record Wario in torture, I'll be sure to blackmail him in case if I want something from him! I can imagine that...". He imagines that Wario will pay 9-Volt a higher wage and that he would pay a date on his dream boyfriend._

He got out of the closet with a box on and tries to get out of the old, dusty unused bedroom. 9-Volt then put the box back on and crawls through the hallway. _"Whoa! I almost forgot to finish Wario Land 4 on the GBA!", thought 9-Volt and he kept crawling through the hallway._

Kat, Ana, and Red were searching through the hallway and Ana says, "What if we got to meet Snake from Metal Gear Solid? I mean...I did remember in the kitchen that there was a box and a deku nut had exploded…". Red felt slightly excited to meet Solid Snake while Kat rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it would be Snake...I think it would be 9-Volt. I bet he was listening to my complaints just so that he could break up with me a lot easier...I'll make sure that I will secure the relationship between me and 9-Volt.", said Kat. Ana and Red look at each other with disagreement.

"I think it would be Orbulon who's been spying on all of us. That guy is an alien and aliens can have unpredictable moves on people...if it's true, Ashley and I will be giving him the biggest punishment of all!", exclaimed Red.

"Shh! We won't be able to catch the robber...whoever it was…", quietly trailed off Kat.

They've agreed with the quietness they need from Kat in order to catch the "robber" inside the mansion. 9-Volt already heard it when he got there and he decided to go to a different direction of the hallway. _"Too late Kat! I already thought of having a boyfriend!", thought 9-Volt happily._

* * *

Ashley and Mona were back with their baby supplies and the three girls untie Wario from the chair, takes off his clothes, puts the diaper on, puts the bib on, and puts the pacifier in Wario's mouth. Wario was humiliated.

9-Volt was already upstairs in a box and recording Wario being dressed up as a baby with his cellphone. Unfortunately for 9-Volt, he had to record it far away due to staying out the door (fearing that the girls would catch him in a box) and that he had be near the wall. Fortunately, he isn't far from the door.

The guys and girls were laughing at Wario being a big baby and Ashley says to the guys, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you guys...", trailed off Ashley to the guys while still being mad. The guys were still laughing.

"Okay what should we do with the other guys?", asked Penny.

"Hmm...let me come up with an idea…", trailed off Ashley. "Ooh! I got it! Let's put on a loud music that 18-Volt won't like!", exclaimed Ashley excitedly. The girls agreed to put 18-Volt into the living room and they did.

* * *

When the girls dragged a tied up 18-Volt on a chair to the living room, Mona says, "I'll get the music! I KNOW it is torture!", and she goes outside to get her CDs due to Ashley's old furniture and limited technology. She did put the headphone on 18-Volt's head and connected to the television.

Mona got back with her CDs, she puts in a dvd player and plays "Sesame Street Intro". For 18-Volt, he started to enjoy it, but as time go on, he felt the torture that he was putting up with for a looping song that annoys him the most.

"No! NO! NOOOOO!", yelled 18-Volt while the girls were laughing at him.

" _Oh no...my best friend is going to get tortured by those girls! This...is an unfair punishment compared to my mom! I wonder if I can make an escape plan for my best friend and for the guys…", thought 9-Volt. 9-Volt decided NOT to do the recording of 18-Volt being tortured due to being best friends with him and that he decides to continue Wario Land 4 on the second level, fourth stage._

* * *

When the torture is over for 18-Volt, Ashley is satisfied that all of the girls (including herself) torture 18-Volt to teach him a lesson. "This is great! Who should we torture next?", asked Ashley.

"Oooh! Let's torture Jimmy!", exclaimed Mona.

"Yeah...let's torture him…", trailed off Penny. Penny would prefer to torture her grandpa on her own but was persuaded by Ashley that they'll punish him in the right way.

* * *

Jimmy then was put into a situation where he was on a chair...it has a purpose for a Chinese water torture.

Jimmy is strapped down so that he could not move. Cold water was then dripped slowly onto his forehead. Jimmy's forehead was found to be the most suitable point for this form of torture because of its sensitivity. Jimmy sees each drop coming, and after a long time, he was gradually driven frantic as a perceived hollow would form in the center of his forehead.

"Um...this...kind of torture...it's not THAT entertaining…", trailed off Mona.

"I honestly wasn't sure WHAT was that thing for...the only reason why I think this is a torture stuff is because I've experimented with Red before...and he felt really frantic afterwards…", trailed off Ashley.

"Okay...so...who do we torture next?", asked Penny.

"Let torture...your grandfather.", said Ashley.

Penny gasped and Dr. Crygor thought, _"I'm gonna hope that due to my old age, Penny could be a bit more forgiving on the punishment for me and persuade Ashley to either give me little or no punishment at all...I don't wanna go through the pain that I had to endure for all those years from my invention."._

Penny had talked to Ashley regarding the punishment for her grandfather. However, Penny isn't asking for forgiveness on behalf of his punishment. Rather, she was requesting more mental form of torture and in exchange, there won't be any physical form of torture AT ALL due to his age.

Ashley thought about and says, "Okay...as long as we can torture him to teach him a lesson, that would work out fine if it's just mental torture and not a physical torture...". Penny nodded.

Dr. Crygor was horrified and thought, _"Wai-No! This can't be happening! I'd rather punished myself for doing the spying than any mental torture that I have to endure! I rather pick up dog poop at the park for a whole day than dealing with this piece of shit torture!"._

Ashley, Penny, and Mona grabbed Dr. Crygor and they decided that they drag him down to the basement and 9-Volt decided to follow them in the box. He had already beat the boss level on the second stage.

* * *

Red, Kat, and Ana were checking at each room just to look for a guy in the box but fails to do so. "Hey Kat...do you think we're looking at the wrong place?", asked Ana.

"No...that guy CAN be inside the room...I mean, if there's boxes...then that means a person is hiding in them.", explained Kat.

"Hmm...I don't know...I think we're supposed to be looking at an obscure place say...under the bed?", questioned Red.

"I don't think a big box would be able to fit under the bed Red.", answered Kat.

"But a person or an alien COULD fit under the bed.", respond Red.

"You have a point Red…", trailed off Ana. Kat is feeling a bit frustrated about the suggestions. That means that they have to spend more time looking for...whoever was in the box. (We all know who is in the box, but they didn't know).

Then, they all continue the search with patience.

* * *

Dr. Crygor was already mentally tortured by the girls and he was put back with the rest of the guys in Ashley's room.

"So...what did they do to you Doc?", asked Wario.

"Well...first, they blindfolded me and carry me down to the basement. Then, the next thing I hear is a longer version of a nail scratching on a chalkboard...and finally, they put it into mock execution. It may be short, but it's quite scary when they torture me like that.", answered Dr. Crygor.

The guys gasped and Young Cricket was worried about what the girls are going to do with him.

"Let's see… how can we punish Young Cricket…", trailed off Ashley for a moment. And then she got an idea.

They huddle around and Ashley tells the plan. "So...what do you girls think of that plan?", asked Ashley.

"Oh wow...we're definitely going to humiliate Young Cricket…", said Mona and she giggles.

"Yeah...that's sounds like a great idea!", exclaimed Penny.

But first, they had to take out of Young Cricket out of the room.

"What are you girls going to do with me?", demanded Young Cricket.

"You'll have to wait and see.", said Ashley and they continue dragging Young Cricket on the ground.

They drag Young Cricket out of Ashley's room and as usual, 9-Volt followed them in a box.

* * *

They were in the basement. Ashley calls, "Red! Can you come downstair and help me do some punishment?!".

Red came in immediately and said, "Okay...what kind of punishment should this young guy have?". Red is smiling evilly.

Ashley made Red transformed into her wand and says her magic words. When she's done, she transformed Young Cricket into something else…

* * *

 **What did Ashley transform Young Cricket into? How will 9-Volt react to Young Cricket's "transformation"? Will Kat, Ana, and Red ever find out who's in the box? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: 9-Volt plans out

**Chapter 6: 9-Volt plans out**

* * *

Last time, Ashley had punished Young Cricket and she had transform him into something horrible…

* * *

Young Cricket looks at the body and, "What the fuck!? I'm a girl! You-You transformed me into a girl!".

9-Volt paused his game and he gazed at Young Cricket with amazement and surprise. _"Oh...my...god...I have a crush on Young Cricket and this...this is just...awesome…", and 9-Volt is dazed about Young Cricket. He is truly happy. He took out the camera and snapped it._

"That's right.", said Ashley. "I turn you into a girl because I'll assume that you're strong at physical torture and mental torture. I decided to make you feel like you've been tortured in both ways for a short time so let's dress you up!", said Ashley evilly. Young Cricket screamed.

"Yeah...you're hot right now…", trailed off Penny evilly.

"Whoa...you're taking torture to a new level huh?", trailed off Mona.

Ashley turns to Mona and asks, "Yeah? Well what the hell's wrong with that?".

Mona felt nervous and responded, "N-Nothing. I-I thought that your idea of a t-torture may be too unusual…".

"Is that's so…? Hm...I don't usually make that is anything harmless and the magic that I'm using, he'll go back to normal once Young Cricket is done getting punished.", said Ashley and all the girls are escorting Young Cricket while Red goes back to search for the box.

While Ashley's escorting Young Cricket to her room, Penny thought, _"That's weird...we all wanted to punish Young Cricket and you say that's unusual Mona? Hmm...maybe you're worried that Wario would take him...right?"._ Penny is quite confused on Mona's statement.

9-Volt was following them and wondered, _"Maybe Wario would've loved to have Young Cricket as a woman and go on a date with her...crap. I better make sure that I can get Young Cricket."_.

* * *

When Young Cricket was back in Ashley's room with the guys, the guys were surprised to see Young Cricket as a woman.

"Oh my god!", exclaimed Wario.

"Whoa...you're looking good…", said Jimmy T.

"That's kind of scary.", said 18-Volt.

"That's a quite harsh torture.", said Dr. Crygor.

Ashley tells the guys to shut up and she said to Young Cricket, "Next, we're going to dress you up.".

"As a man?", questioned Young Cricket.

"No way smart guy. You'll be dressing up as a girl and you're going to to do it like a fashion show.", said Ashley and they got into the closet taking out all of the clothes and putting them into a pile.

"Okay, let's strip her down.", said Ashley to Young Cricket and all the girls stripped her down and Young Cricket is totally feeling humiliated.

 _9-Volt was shocked and thought, "Holy wow! Young Cricket is so SEXY! I...I just wished that I could stop thinking about erection right about now…". 9-Volt takes another photo of a naked female Young Cricket and tries to stop having an erection by rubbing it down._

" _Oh god…", thought 9-Volt and he imagines that 9-Volt had sex with female Young Cricket at a doggystyle position and he felt so good about it. He kept imagining it until he felt an ejaculation on his pants and thought, "Oops…I masturbated myself..."._

Ashley had stop putting on Young Cricket's clothes for a moment and says, "Hey girls...do you hear something…?".

Mona listen for a moment and says, "...No. I haven't hear anything. What did you just hear?".

"I thought I heard a squeak…", explained Ashley.

"Maybe you have mice in your house.", said Penny.

"Odd...I thought I got rid of them years ago...or at least...I think I did.", answered Ashley.

The guys on the other hand DID hear something weird.

"Hmm...I wonder if someone had wet their pants…", trailed off Wario.

"I agree...I think I heard a quiet, but hard breathing in the box.", suggested Jimmy.

" _I wonder...is 9-Volt really here after all? If he is...does that mean 9-Volt had a crush on...Young Cricket? This is quite strange for 9-Volt to be attracted to him…", thought 18-Volt._

"I'm pretty sure that it's just one of Ashley's potion falling down…", suggested Dr. Crygor.

" _Oh boy...I wonder if someone had a crush on me because of my body…", thought Young Cricket._

The girls had heard on what they says and Ashley suggested, "Before we put on any clothes on Young Cricket, I think that someone had an 'ejaculation' and that we didn't punish that guy AT ALL. I think that someone may be still hiding in the box…".

"You're right...someone had stunned us in the kitchen and I think that someone IS hiding in any of those boxes…", trailed off Mona.

" _Oh crap! I think that they heard me, I better get something to stun them out!", thought 9-Volt nervously. 9-Volt puts on his mask and wears it, gets his smoke ball out and his deku nuts out._

* * *

 _In 9-Volt's flashback, he found a smoke ball in Ashley's closet so he took puts in his backpack. He had about 5 Smoke Ball in his backpack._

* * *

The girls were looking for a box and when Penny approaches near 9-Volt's box, 9-Volt was ready to stun them and run away again.

Penny Crygor grabbed the box that 9-Volt is hiding in and 9-Volt stun Penny again with the deku nut and managed to throw a smoke ball on her and he run out of Ashley's room very quickly.

The girls managed to get to Penny and Mona asks with a concern tone of her voice, "Are you alright Penny? You're not hurt are you?".

"I'm okay...I just...got stunned…", trailed off Penny.

"That's strange, Red, Kat, and Ana should've been able to catch whoever it was in the box…", trailed off Ashley.

Red, Kat, and Ana ran upstairs immediately and Red asks, "What's going on? I've heard a deku nut going off again…".

"You guys have failed to catch whoever's in the box and whoever's in the box had got away again!", scolded Ashley being angry with her white hair waving and her eyes turning red.

"Ashley, please excuse us. This house is too big and I think it's a good idea to call our backup just to find whoever is in the box.", requested Kat.

"I agree Kat. We need Shadow the dog, Shuriken the Falcon, Don the Sparrow, and Numchuck the Monkey as a way to find Solid Snake.", said Ana.

Ashley calm herself down and thought about it. Ashley responded, "I dunno, I don't your pets to leave poop in my house and if I see a poop in my house, I'll kick both of you out.".

"Don't worry, we promise that our pet was potty trained!", exclaimed Ana.

"Alright...you can bring your pets in just to sniff out...whoever it was in the box.", respond Ashley.

"It's definitely Snake.", answered Ana.

"I'm pretty sure it's 9-Volt.", responded Kat.

"I think it would be Orbulon who cause all the trouble.", said Red.

Ashley does the facepalm and said, "Okay girls, can you hurry up and get those animal here please? We need to find out who's been causing this trouble.", said Ashley.

Kat and Ana gets out of her mansion and they go get their animals.

The smoke ball stopped and Penny came out of the room. Ashley asks, "So, do you honestly have any ideas on who would be under the box?".

Penny tried to remember and when she does, she responds, "I saw a guy who's wearing black...I don't know, someone had the mask over the face. I couldn't identify who but I'm pretty sure there's a thief inside this house.".

"A thief…? Something tells me that someone will be harshly punished before someone just got away with all the stuff that I have inside this home.", said Ashley.

Mona thought about for a moment and asks, "Hey Ashley, is it okay if I also bring my animals to your house? I'll promise that they won't poop on the floors and my animals will also locate on whoever is in the box.".

Ashley thought about it again and says, "Okay Mona, you can go ahead and bring YOUR animals to the search, but I don't want any messes okay?".

"Okay!", exclaimed Mona happily and she calls all her animals. Her animals included Elephant No.1, Pig No. 2, Monkey No.3, thing 4.1 and thing 4.2, and Bear No.5. _Mona's animals don't have names so I assume that Mona would call them by numbers._

9-Volt was in the basement continuing to play Wario Land 4 on third room, first level. He already got through the 2nd room boss and now he's focusing on it.

* * *

When he's dones with the first level, he decided to stop and goes upstairs and for the first time, he hear a dog sniffing. Then, he heard an elephant noise. And finally, he hears, "Ooh ooh ah ah.". He then realized that the animals are possibly looking for him.

" _Oh no! I've been hiding in this basement as a darkest place to hide and now I know that Kat's animals are going to get me!", thought 9-Volt and he decided to go back to the basement and plan all the way through with an idea._

Mona, Ashley, and Penny put a pink dress on Young Cricket in Ashley's dressing room. Young Cricket screamed. "Hold still Young Cricket!", exclaimed Mona trying to put makeup on Young Cricket.

"No! I would rather be getting kicked in the butt by Justin Bieber than looking like a woman in a dress!", yelled Young Cricket.

When they're done putting makeup on Young Cricket, she came out wearing a pink dress around the guys were feeling aroused.

"Oh yeah...you look hot tonight my friend.", complimented Jimmy.

"Uh...thanks…", trailed off Young Cricket uncomfortably.

"Wow...you are quite gorgeous.", complimented Wario.

"Okay…", trailed off Young Cricket still feeling uncomfortably.

"You do look pretty sweet.", complimented Dr. Crygor.

"Thanks…", trailed off Young Cricket now feeling embarrassed.

"You look nice. You would be able to date somebody say like, 9-Volt?", suggested 18-Volt.

"Um...I dunno about that…", nervously chuckled Young Cricket.

"Okay Young Cricket, we got more dresses for you to wear on…", trailed off Penny holding a green dress.

"Uh...no thanks. I think I've learned my lesson here-"

Ashley grabs onto Young Cricket's dress collar and says, "Nope, you've got to be more like a girl. Until you've really learned your lesson Young Cricket, we're still punishing you mentally and physically.", and Ashley drags Young Cricket back to her dressing room.

* * *

After 9-Volt had been done deciding on what to do with a situation like that, he plans to rescue his friends because 9-Volt is concerned mostly on his best friend, his boss, and other male co workers.

" _I don't think that they deserved to stay ANY longer after a punishment from Ashley...I'm worried that Ashley could turn the punishment into actual torture...that's no good if they've already learned their lesson…", thought 9-Volt._

" _Okay, now for the actual plan in this house.", thought 9-Volt and he took out a notebook and writes down on how he can rescue his male co workers and his employer._

 _Plan 1: 9-Volt will stay inside the box and he'll have to go to the Kitchen in order to successfully get something to distract animals. Then, he'll have to know what to do on getting girls attention._

* * *

While 9-Volt is still on the planning stage, his cellphone had ringed loudly at the worst time.

9-Volt picked up the phone very quickly and said, "Hello?".

"Hi! It's your mom! Yeah...you probably realized that I wasn't home yet so...I'll put it this way.", said 5-Volt.

9-Volt was surprised that his mom isn't even home yet and he felt so relieved. "What happened was that Princess Peach did NOT send me a letter. However, she did tell me that maybe someone was just being nice enough on me.", told 5-Volt.

"Um...is it possible that my DAD sent the letter to you?", asked 9-Volt.

"Not quite...your dad doesn't write in cursives and I know that this handwriting is written by someone who I know the most...maybe it's you?", questioned 5-Volt.

9-Volt hears the dog barking and he says, "No mom. It isn't me. I have to go to bed mom...love ya.", and 9-Volt turns off his phone.

" _Oh crap. I gotta hide right now!", thought 9-Volt nervously and he tries to hide in a deeper part of the basement that isn't tight._

Kat, Ana, and Red came over and Kat says, "What is it Shadow? Did you find the robber?".

Shadow the dog barks at the door and Ana responded, "Oh my. I think the robber is hiding inside the basement.".

"I think so too. Let's go check it out now!", exclaimed Kat and they went downstairs to the basement.

While they're going downstairs, Red whispers to Kat, "Hey Kat...considering that the robber had used the Deku Nut and the smoke ball as a getaway tool...I don't think we want to go closer to the robber for safety reasons…".

Kat had thought about it and whispered, "Yeah, I agree...we don't want to repeat the history so...we must approach with caution…". Red agrees and Kat whispered to Ana about the same thing that she told to Red and Ana agreed to be very cautious of the approach to the robber.

 _9-Volt had come up with a strategy of a distraction. 9-Volt throws a small pebble onto the boxes and Shadow heard the box being shaken. Shadow goes to investigate by sniffing something out._

"A-ha. The box is shaking…This must be where the robber is hiding.", said Ana.

"Yeah...I don't know if that's a diversion though…", trailed off Kat.

"I hope not…", trailed off Red.

 _9-Volt then tip toe behind Kat, Ana, Red, and Shadow and he took out both the Deku Nut that can stun and the smoke ball which covers the distance. So 9-Volt throws it and he took out another smoke ball and Deku Nut and throws it again but in a farther distance._

"Not again!", yelled Kat.

"Oh shit!", yelled Ana.

"No!", yelled Red.

Shadow tries to chase the robber, but 9-Volt throws the Deku Nut in his mouth and it stunned him really badly. _"I'm sorry my little friend, I cannot allow other friends to take more torture from them...even though they deserved to be punished, I don't think they need to be given themselves more time to punish some more of my friends.", thought 9-Volt._

Shadow fainted and Kat and Ana were worried about their dog's health.

"Ana. We must take our dog Shadow to the vet, now!", demanded Kat.

Ana isn't feeling happy. _"Aw come on! I just wanted to meet Snake right now!"._ Ana responds, "Okay, we can take our dog to the vet but what about the robber? We promise Ashley that we can help her more...besides, does the veterinarian open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?".

"Hmm…", trailed off Kat.

Red then came outside and asks, "What's going on?".

"Oh...our dog has fainted and we wanted to get to the veterinarian as soon as possible!", screamed Ana.

"Is there a 24/7 Veterinarian in the Mushroom Kingdom?", asked Kat.

Red thought about and says, "I'll go ask Ashley about that…", and he went off to ask Ashley with Kat and Ana carrying Shadow following Red.

* * *

 **Will Kat and Ana find out if there's a 24/7 veterinarian? How will 9-Volt rescue his friends? Are any of the previous unanswered questions will finally be answered? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hide and Plan Out!

**Chapter 7: Hide and Plan Out!**

* * *

Last time: 9-Volt stuns Shadow the dog with a Deku Nut and Kat requested that their dog needs to be taken to a 24/7 Veterinary Clinic.

* * *

After Red has asked Ashley on where the 24/7 Veterinarian, Ashley does a search on her website and found out that it would take about...a 3 hour drive from Diamond City to get to a 24/7 Veterinary Clinic in Toad Town.

"Oh no! I don't even know if our dog could survive!", exclaimed Ana in a dramatic tone.

"Ana. Calm down. It's honestly better if we ask our mom to drive far than wait for another 9 hours at our closest veterinary clinic.", said Kat. Kat turned to Ashley and says, "I'm sorry Ashley, it looks like that the dog must've got 'poisoned' by our enemy and we need to go to the vet now.".

Ashley sighed deeply and disappointingly says, "Okay...I understand, you guys can take your dog to the vet and take your stuff out of here.".

"Um...I think we can come back for our stuff later. The dog's health is more important now.", said Kat concerningly. Kat and Ana pick up their dog and Kat willing says, "See ya later Ashley". Kat then looks at Red and says, "And see ya later Red!".

Red waved goodbye and Ashley felt sad. Kat and Ana call off their animals to call of the search of the thief inside the house.

"Mona! I think we need more of your animal's help!", exclaimed Ashley running where Mona should be.

* * *

Meanwhile 9-Volt is in another unused bedroom trying to call his mother, but to no avail. "Damn it Mom! I'm worried that you're going to call me in the wrong time!", quietly yelled 9-Volt. _"Hmm...what should I do next? Those guys are still inside the same room...I think I should be more specific and complex about my plan...but how? I don't want them to get caught leaving…", thought 9-Volt._

9-Volt was taking his time to think about the plan. _"I've already planned to distract animals by looking for tools in the kitchen...but after I've fought the dog...I think maybe there's a way for animals to go away….", thought 9-Volt._ He wrote down a list of things that he could do to let them escape to freedom:

Taking them out one at a time \- _"That sounded like a good idea...it would be difficult, but it's better to keep it a secret than to try again too many times…", thought 9-Volt._ 9-Volt himself approved this idea so he decided on that idea and focus on the specifics of getting out.

Grab and run out \- _"Hmm...this could work if it meant that I would escort one person to escape but not the other...this can't work…", brooded 9-Volt and he kept writing down ideas…_

Try to persuade to be like Snake from MGS \- _"I had hopes for this idea, but not everyone could hide that well...especially Wario…", mused 9-Volt and he decided to concentrate harder._

Wait for the girls to go to sleep \- _"There is a possibility of that happening...but I'm honestly not sure if they could go to sleep AT ALL because of the interest in torture…", concentrated 9-Volt and he decided to keep thinking even though this WAS a good idea, he realized that it could be a bad idea if the plan doesn't work._

Wait for the guys to get tortured, then distract the girls to look for "me" \- _"I dunno...I don't really know...I wonder how much torture that the guys would get before I rescue them...if they're injured, this makes me feel like it going to be very difficult for a guy to get injured men out...I'd better rescue them before they got tortured some more…", reflected 9-Volt and he felt like he got a better idea…_

" _A-ha! I got a better idea. Those two idea I wrote down, what if I try to make the girls go crazy looking for me, eventually getting tired, and goes to sleep...that mean I can take the guys out of Ashley's mansion and not get tortured...however, I need to get those guys out one at a time just so no girls could wake up.", thought 9-Volt and he felt proud that he was like Solid Snake._

9-Volt felt great. He got up from the floor and decides to peek open a door to see if the coast is clear.

"Ooh ooh ah ah.", said Monkey No.3.

"Crap...those animals are still looking for me...especially that monkey…", trailed off 9-Volt and he decided to instead check the closet to see if he can grab any supplies that is useful to him.

Monkey No.3 saw the door open...9-Volt closes the closet door and hides inside another unused empty boxes.

Monkey No.3 gets inside the room...looking for a switch to turn on the lights. Then, he realizes that the switch doesn't work because the room haven't been used in DECADES.

"Ooh…", feared Monkey No.3.

9-Volt in the box felt really bored inside the box and he decided to carefully and quietly take out his GameBoy Advance to continue playing Wario Land 4 where he left off at third room, second level.

Monkey No.3 decided to inspect carefully in the room hoping that he doesn't contact something scary inside the room. He looked under the bed, he look in the drawer, etc.

While 9-Volt was playing Wario Land 4 through the third room, third level, he hears the door creaks. Monkey No.3 is looking in the closet and 9-Volt volume down to mute. Then he puts his GBA screen face down.

Monkey No.3 kept searching in the closet and wonders if he should look in the boxes or not. He is aware that the house CAN be spooky.

" _Go away you stupid piece of shit! You don't belong here!", thought 9-Volt angrily._ Then, his cellphone rang loudly and Monkey No.3 is scared and he runs off the room very fast. 9-Volt answer the phone but before he could talk, he thought, _"Calm down 9-Volt...Mom's probably just home right now and she wanted to know where we are...if we can come up a believable lie...we don't have to worry about getting punished too much...let's just hear what she has to say…"_

"H-h-hello?", feared 9-Volt.

"Oh hi son! I apologize for giving you a scare while you're in bed…", trailed off 5-Volt.

9-Volt is immediately confused on her statement. _"Give me a scare? I'm only scared that you've FOUND OUT about me not being in bed!", thought 9-Volt._

"Son...are you there?", asked 5-Volt.

"Uh...s-s-sorry mom...I was sleepy…", responded 9-Volt and he yawn to convince his mom that he's at home.

"That's alright. Listen, I call you because I wasn't home yet.", explained 5-Volt.

" _Holy cow! What a relief! Mom isn't home yet!", thought 9-Volt happily._ He is happy that his mom isn't home yet and 9-Volt asks, "Oh? And why is that?".

"Well...there was a traffic jam today and it took me about 5 hours to get to Peach's Castle...the highway had one hour traffic jam, half hour of main street, and half more hour to find a right parking spot…", explained 5-Volt.

"...what about um...Princess Peach…?", questioned 9-Volt.

"Well...it took longer to convince the Toads to let me in… and long story short, I've met Princess Peach and we were doing things together for hours until midnight...I don't know why she would do that after the princess explains to me that the letter is fake...but I guess she saw through my strong disappointment and she felt pity on me…", explained 5-Volt.

"...were you...expecting that to...happen?", asked 9-Volt.

"Honestly...I was disappointed that the letter is fake but I was having a good self-esteem after I already told you on how the princess identify the meaning of the letter…", told 5-Volt.

"Okay...so where are you...now?", questioned 9-Volt.

"Oh, I was at Hotel Mario and um...I guess I don't want to drive far again...I'm just so…(yawns) sleepy…", trailed off 5-Volt.

"Well...I guess it's time to say...good night mom…", trailed off 9-Volt acting that he is sleepy.

"(yawn) Good night...9-Volt…zzz", dozed off 5-Volt and 9-Volt turns off his phone. He turn the volume into vibration.

" _I better make sure that those guys get out by the morning...for real…", thought 9-Volt and he decided that he would try to sneak out as quickly as possible and try to hide in another room._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley is whipping Wario at his back while still tied to the chair and Wario felt that the pain should stop.

Wario felt the pain and moaned, "Ugh...I've learned...my...lesson...can I...go now?".

"No way. I just felt like that we haven't teach you enough. We may have only taught you on how not to make a mistake on spying, but we wanted to teach you a lesson where thinking of spying other girls has a BIG consequences and that we truly discourage you from doing THAT.", explained Ashley looking sternly onto Wario.

" _Ah, come on! I actually wouldn't be interested in someone else…", thought Wario._

The rest of the guys were tortured. Dr. Crygor had to listen to Sesame Street music 128 times and he felt the pain. 18-Volt had to be chained up to an iron ball and he had to be a servant for everyone with a challenge.

Jimmy T. is forced to feed Ashley's pet piranha plants in a locked room. Young Cricket is forced to wear more embarrassing kinds of clothings like putting on a lingerie while wearing a diaper.

Monkey No.3 came into Ashley's room quite scared. Mona asks, "What's wrong my little monkey?"

Monkey No.3 tries to explain by doing poses and noise about what happen. He does opening the door, looking for something, then makes a ringing noises, and runs out.

"So what happen is that you open the door looking for the thief, then you heard the ringing noise and it scares you enough to run out...is that what you're trying to tell me?", questioned Mona.

Monkey No.3 nodded. Mona thought about what was the ringing noise. Mona turns to Ashley and asks, "Hey Ashley? Um...have you ever kept anything that makes a ringing noise in this old mansion?".

Ashley turns to Mona and questioned, "What for?".

"Uh...you know...you may have kept the alarm clock in one of the rooms or maybe you have a timer...but I'm honestly not certain if my monkey did hear a cellphone ringing though…", trailed off Mona.

"Hmm…", trailed off Ashley. Ashley turns to Monkey No.3 and says, "So...which room did you go into? Wait. Show me which room you've gone into and I'll remember what stuff I have and what stuff I don't...I'm pretty sure that there isn't a timer, I have it in the kitchen.".

Monkey No.3 agreed to show Ashley which room that he has gone into. "Mona. Penny. Stay here. I want you to watch the guys getting their punishment. I wanted to make sure the thief is apprehended.", requested Ashley. Mona and Penny agreed. Then, she went with Monkey No.3.

* * *

In the meantime, 9-Volt is in the box, under the table in the living room. _"Alright...I'm in the living room...I should try my best to get to the kitchen now...I need a way to make their pets get distracted…", thought 9-Volt and due to a lack of a dedicated 'personal' space, he would think all the way through instead of writing down some plans in his notebook._

" _Hmm...what if I get the animals to eat the food that can send them to the hospital…?", thought 9-Volt and he wonders if it's a good idea._

 _A few minutes later, 9-Volt retracted, "No...I don't want Red to be sent to the hospital...what happens if I got caught? What if Red is injured? I better take a step back…"._

 _While 9-Volt kept thinking, 9-Volt is feeling sleepy…"Oh crap...I'm feeling kind of tired…", thought 9-Volt and he decided that the best way to stay awake is to play Wario Land 4 on the GBA._

Even though he's playing Wario Land 4 on the third room, fourth room, he still felt sleepy...and by the time he realized that, he took a nap in the box, under the table, in the living room.

* * *

Later, 9-Volt woke up shockingly and realized that he's been taking a nap… _"Oh no! I've been sleeping in this box and I got to make a move right now before it's too late!", thought 9-Volt and he moved out under the table and takes his box off quietly. Then, he hears Ashley announces something._

"Hey everyone! It's time for a meeting in the living room!", announced Ashley.

9-Volt heard it and puts the box back under the table and he had to hide behind the window drapes. Thankfully, the drapes were closed like a stage curtain.

Ashley, Mona, Penny and all of Mona's pet were gathered around in the living room.

"Um...okay...since we weren't able to find out if the thief is in or out of the house...I suggest that we may have to stop the searches...I don't want another hour to be wasted…", trailed off Ashley.

"Hmm...I dunno...I think we're closer to the thief than we thought…", trailed off Penny.

"And why is that?", demanded Ashley.

"Because...while I didn't notice in the kitchen, I remembered that the thief is hiding in the box...I wonder…", trailed off Penny. Penny then turns to Mona and asks, "Mona, did your Monkey ever got close to a box when something is ringing?".

"Um...actually...according to my monkey and Ashley, she explains that the monkey isn't close to a box, but Ashley did saw footprints and that meant the thief is in the house...isn't that right Ashley?", explained Mona.

"Yes. I saw footprints inside the closet. According to Mona's monkey, he heard it in there. There's a good chances of what he heard is more of a cell phone ringing than not…", responded Ashley.

"That means that the thief...is inside the box under the table...if we had to lift that box again...we'll probably get stunned and the thief will run off...this time, out to the door.", answered Penny pointing to the box under the table. The girls gasped and they've realized that they were listened.

" _Damn it! They know my tactics...but thankfully, I'm not in that box...though maybe I should consider changing my game plans…", thought 9-Volt._

"Girls...I think it's time to lift it up...but this time, we cover our eyes and grab the thief.", suggested Ashley and the girls agreed.

Penny decided to grab the box from the sides and ripped it off while other girls are standing on the other sides of the table with animals being the assistants in case if 'the thief' ran off.

"Ready...one...two...three!", exclaimed Penny as she pulls the box with her eyes closed. Surprisingly, the box is light enough and when the girls open their eyes, the box is empty.

"Um...hey guys...did you see the thief running out of the living room?", asked Mona.

All the animals shake their heads making Mona assume the answer is "no".

"But Mona? Are you sure that they're not lying?", asked Ashley.

"They're telling the truth. I can tell if an animal lies because they're uncomfortable, but these guys seem very comfortable to answer it.", explained Mona.

"Wait a minute...Mona!", exclaimed Penny.

Mona turns to Penny and answered, "Yes?"

"If we can assume that the animals ARE telling the truth, that means that the thief is still...INSIDE this house!", exclaimed Penny.

The girls gasped and Ashley says, "Okay then, that means that we must keep looking for another hour...but we still need to torture the perverts...I wonder how are we going to do that…", trailed off Ashley.

"So? One of us can torture them and you guys and the animals can look for the thief…", responded Mona.

"But Ms. Mona, I-I mean we don't want the search to end up in a disaster. Kat and Ana's dog were stunned by the thief's nuts and I don't want one of your animals to ended up with harm…I think we need a new plan…", suggested Red.

Mona never thought about it and realized that she agrees with Red. Ashley thought about a new idea. Ashley suggests that the guys that got tortured could come and help search the thief inside the house, and if one of the guys can catch the thief, one of the guys can go home early. All of them thought about it and thought that was a great idea so they decided to go upstairs.

" _...w-what? If one of the guys in the groups that I've known find me...a guys get to go home early…? My plan is now turning upside down! I better replace my previous plan.", thought 9-Volt and 9-Volt went to the kitchen hoping to get deku nuts._

* * *

 **Will 9-Volt ever try to get out of Ashley's mansion? How will the guys react? Are the guys going to betray the girls? Tune in next time for more chapters of "9-Volt and the Sleeping Spies".**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Helping Somebody

**Chapter 8: Helping Somebody**

* * *

Last time: 9-Volt overheard the plans and he's not happy about the situation that he's put into.

* * *

Ashley had told the guys who were still tied to a chair tells their plans to catch a thief and if they follow their plans, one of them will be allowed to go home early.

" _Thank god...I better get home as soon as possible...it's Saturday…", thought Wario._

 _Dr. Crygor was happy to hear that. "I would be glad to go home...but I'm not so sure about Penny though...is it better to make forgiveness to each other and forget all of this? I just hope so…", thought Dr. Crygor._

" _Hmm...not sure about this...I hated it when friendship has to come to a cost of troubled relationships…", thought 18-Volts._

" _I would've rather stay with the girls though…", thought Jimmy._

" _I just hope I can get back my mojo after this…", thought Young Cricket who still has a female body._

"So...what do you guys think?", asked Ashley.

Some cheered while others just stayed silent.

"Well...not all of you guys gets to go home early when you find the thief though…", trailed off Mona.

The guys were confused and Dr. Crygor asks, "What do you mean?"

Ashley thought about it and says, "Well...I'm afraid that there are some guys would get a more special reward than to go home so…", Ashley turns to Mona and Penny and says, "Would you please take Young Cricket, 18-Volt, and Jimmy out of this room please?".

They both agreed and they take those three away to another room leaving Wario and Dr. Crygor in the room.

" _I wonder if it's a good thing…", thought Wario._

" _Maybe Penny would truly forgive me for my mistakes…?", thought Dr. Crygor._

Mona and Penny were back at Ashley room and they decided to tell the two guys of what they want individually.

Mona and Ashley decided to talk to each other regarding Wario and they come up with the agreement. Ashley whispers to Wario's ear and said, "Wario...if you can help us catch the thief…".

Next, Mona whispers to Wario's ear and says, "...we can have a threesome together if you like…?".

Wario blushes his face thinking about that. _"That is great! That means that I can earn a 'Face-to-Face' with Ashley and Mona!", thought Wario happily._ "Yah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Let's-a go!", exclaimed Wario happily.

"Alright!", exclaimed Mona happily.

"That's a good choice Wario...because I like you a lot..", said Ashley and she untied him off the chair and Wario is happy.

"Yeah! Let's kick the thief's ass!", exclaimed Wario.

"Okay…", trailed off Ashley and she turns around to Penny and asks, "Are you almost done yet Penny?"

"Almost!", exclaimed Penny to Ashley and Penny continues to talk to Dr. Crygor.

"Alright Grandpa, If we work together and catch a thief, I'll make sure that you buy your security camera in the house to keep you from being a pervert. Okay?", questioned Penny.

Dr. Crygor agrees and Penny just untied him from being in his chair and Dr. Crygor just get up, relieved.

"Penny, go get those other guys and then we'll untied them, alright?", requested Ashley.

"Yes ma'am!", exclaimed Penny and she went to go get these guys with Mona right behind her to help.

Mona and Penny were back and they've untied them on the chair. "Okay. We're here to catch the thief inside the house and if one of you guys can catch a thief, one of you can go home early while the rest is still being punished, alright?", reminded Ashley.

They did and they decided to go catch a "thief" and the guys start looking.

* * *

Meanwhile, 9-Volt got all the supplies in the kitchen and thought, _"Hmm...since I've listened to Ashley's plan, that means that only a few would be able to go home if I rescue them...I would've LOVED to rescue them all, but then I realized that certain guys aren't going home like...what if Wario won't leave just for Ashley and/or Mona? Then, what would I do? I guess I can forget rescuing Wario…"._

 _9-Volt went to another unused bedroom downstairs, this time, it's the room that has been cleaned but never used. "Odd...this room isn't exactly dusty...I wonder if it's...uh-oh…". 9-Volt hear the door screeching, he hides in the closet._

"So Ashley...do you think that the thief will ever get out of this house successfully if the thief hasn't been caught?", asked Red.

"Well...it depends Red...if we work together, we will catch the thief. If not, then it's terrible.", responded Ashley.

Red nodded, then asks, "Why are we here anyway?".

"Don't you remember? This was used to be your room...before you really wanted to sleep with me…", trailed off Ashley.

" _Oh what!? You gotta be fucking kidding me!", thought 9-Volt angrily and 9-Volt thought his plans a little bit further on which guys to get them out and which guys could stay._

"I know this used to be my room, but what are we doing here?", asked Red.

"Oh. Um...I'm thinking that you still have your traps in your 'former' room, do you have any traps?", demanded Ashley.

" _Wait...there are traps in this closet?", thought 9-Volt and he looked around it and he sees boxes hoping that it would have traps. 9-Volt then reflected, I could try to grab all of them for my purposes...then I would be caught...and that's not good."._

"Ashley...I gotta be honest with ya...I moved it to the basement…", told Red sadly wondering if Ashley is very angry right now.

But Ashley isn't angry. In fact, she was feeling a bit impatient. "Red. Let's get your traps from the basement and catch the thief. We don't have all night.", responded Ashley and they both get going to the basement.

" _Alright, I better go rescue them now before it's too late!", thought 9-Volt quickly and he looks in the boxes and found out it was just Red's clothes and when he's done, he decided to see if 18-Volt wanted to get out first. Then, he got out of the closet and Red's room and finally decided to look for 18-Volt via stealth._

* * *

The guys were looking around the room for a thief...desperately. While Wario, Jimmy, and Dr. Crygor aren't in a rush to look for a "thief", Young Cricket and 18-Volt wanted to look for the "thief" just so that they can get out of their house sooner.

18-Volt was in the downstair hallway looking for the "thief". "Aw man...if one of us other than me that finds the thief, I'll be continuously be tortured by the girls...maybe I should truly apologize by writing a letter.", mumbled 18-Volt.

* * *

15 minutes later, 18-Volt had found a crumb of bread on the floor. _"There's a trail of crumbs...does it lead to a thief?", thought 18-Volt and he follow the trail of breadcrumbs very carefully in order to avoid traps._

The trail of breadcrumbs has led to an upstairs bathroom and it ended in a toilet. _"So...the thief had ended in the bathroom? Oh well, I guess I could use the restroom.", thought 18-Volt and he unzip his pants and takes a piss._

9-Volt is in the box in a bathroom. He was behind the door wearing his ski mask and he decided to push it to close it. 9-Volt tried to close the door slowly, but it had squeaking noises that can't be ignored by 18-Volt.

18-Volt realized that it IS a trap and he tries to finish his business faster. As soon as the door closes, he was about to scream, but the "thief" cover up his mouth and 18-Volt was tackled to the ground, pants down. Luckily for 18-Volt, he was done peeing in the toilet.

"Hey! Let's me go! I don't have any money! Don't even think about taking my cellphone!", yelled 18-Volt, but fortunately for 9-Volt, he had successfully covered 18-Volt's mouth and he is muffled.

"Shh…", said 9-Volt quietly, but 18-Volt didn't want to be quiet and he tried screaming for "help" until, he was out of breath and 9-Volt slowly let go of his mouth.

9-Volt put down 18-Volt slowly on the ground. Then, 18-Volt wakes up and says, "Please, don't take my fucking money…". He felt pissed off and was ready to fight.

9-Volt responds, "18-Volt...it's me…". 9-Volt then takes off his mask.

Suddenly, 18-Volt recognizes voice from the "thief". It wasn't the "thief" at all to 18-Volt. It was 9-Volt who disguises as a "thief". "N-9-Volt!?", exclaimed 18-Volt surprised.

"Shh! We don't want to get caught!", quietly yelled 9-Volt.

18-Volt apologizes and quietly asks, "So...what are you doing here buddy?"

"I'm here to break you out of Ashley's home.", whispered 9-Volt.

18-Volt was surprised about 9-Volt's motives. "Whoa...and I thought that you won't be able to spy the girls with us…", whispered 18-Volt.

"Honestly, I already had captured it in my cellphone...It's a long story.", whispered 9-Volt.

"Okay...um...Can I see those video?", requested 18-Volt.

"After I have to break you and the others out.", said 9-Volt. 18-Volt felt disappointed that he had to wait. Then, 18-Volt got an idea.

"Before you rescue them all, let me tell you something...Long story short, I've heard that Wario and Dr. Crygor would give them 'special rewards' besides going home early...I don't think that Wario or Dr. Crygor would liked to be 'rescued' without their special reward.", explained 18-Volt.

9-Volt thought about it for a moment and says, "Hmm...if that's the case, then I'll let them stay here for their 'reward' which is non-existent. So...do you want to get outta here?", asked 9-Volt.

"Since I won't be getting any other 'rewards' besides going home early by Ashley...I would like to get out of here sooner than later.", answered 18-Volt.

"Good choice. Now let's get out of this bathroom first and I want you to follow my lead.", said 9-Volt.

9-Volt opens the door with his ski mask back on. He looked very carefully on each side. When he's done, he responded, "Okay, the coast is clear from now.".

"Um...how about this instead: You can show me the way out of here without me being caught getting out? To put it this way: Show me the way out, but hide and I'll get out with you, but not when they're around, okay?", suggested 18-Volt.

9-Volt is surprised about his flaws on planning but is willing to accept his mistake. "That's a really good point…Okay then, let's do this!", said 9-Volt.

9-Volt and 18-Volt has gone left. 18-Volt wonders where 9-Volt would take him. 9-Volt is trying to find a room that is empty.

" _Okay...I know that 18-Volt will guard me instead of him taking me to Ashley...I need to find a room if there's a way to get out...and hide from the onlookers besides my best friend.", thought 9-Volt._

9-Volt kept hiding into random places by walking quietly while 18-Volt "searches" for the "thief". They haven't been caught yet and 9-Volt's already worried about 18-Volt's possible betrayal.

Finally, 9-Volt found an UNUSED room and he went in there. 18-Volt heard someone coming and he pretended to search for the "thief".

Ashley was coming by and asks 18-Volt, "Did you find the thief?".

"No Ashley. I haven't seen the thief yet.", responded 18-Volt.

"Okay…but remember, if you don't find the thief, you won't get to go home early AND we'll still torture you for earlier, got it!?", exclaimed Ashley angrily having her hair turn white.

"Yes...I'll still look for that thief.", responded 18-Volt and Ashley had calm herself down. Her hair turns back to black.

Ashley had walked away and 18-Volt decided to go back where 9-Volt was hiding.

After he got into the room where 9-Volt is hiding, 9-Volt asks, "What took you so long?".

"Sorry 9-Volt, someone was coming and I had to pretend that I was searching for you. I didn't blow your cover. Anyway, what were you doing here?", asked 18-Volt.

"Well...I've been planning a way to get out and there's a window there. It's two-stories tall and I wonder if that's a good idea for you.", responded 9-Volt.

18-Volt thought about it for a moment and said, "No...I don't want to jump out of the window buddy.".

9-Volt wonders if there's a ladder inside the closet. 9-Volt checks the closet and 18-Volt wonders what was he looking for. "Oh...darn. There's no ladder in here…", trailed off 9-Volt.

18-Volt realizes that his plan may be too complicated. 18-Volt thought about something and says, "Hey buddy, I got another idea. If you can somehow managed to get downstairs without being caught, I'll be able to make sure that we can get out without being caught. Trust me. I know a way to do it.".

9-Volt thought about it and says, "Okay then. You go do it then. I'll be catching up to you later. In this room, I'll hide.". 18-Volt agrees and he gets out of the room.

Penny was there and 18-Volt startled. "Did you find the thief in that room?", asked Penny.

"Uh-no. No. I didn't find the thief inside that room.", responded 18-Volt nervously.

Penny could tell 18-Volt was lying. "Okay...let me go check that room to make sure there isn't a thief in there.", said Penny strictly and she went into the room. 18-Volt felt worried that 9-Volt is caught.

* * *

30 seconds later, Penny came out surprised and said, "Hmm...the thief isn't actually in there...odd. I was SURE that the thief is in there...I guess you are telling the truth after all...18-Volt? What's got into you?", asked Penny.

18-Volt came up a lie and explains to Penny that he was afraid of being trapped by the "thief". He explains on how they describe it and he wanted to approach catching the "thief" by sneak attacking it and catching it. Penny believed that 18-Volt is more of a guy who would do a very careful approach. Penny agree about his cautious behavior and decided to go back to her business.18-Volt does the same.

18-Volt enters the room and whispered, "Hey 9-Volt. It's me, 18-Volt!".

9-Volt got out under the bed and asks, "Did you find a place to guard yet?".

"No. Penny just came by and ask if I caught you yet and I told her no. She wouldn't even believe me for one moment.", answered 18-Volt.

"Hmm...I did hear Penny coming into the room and she check the closet to see if I'm hiding in one of those boxes. I guess she didn't know too much about Metal Gear Solid. Snake can do MORE than that.", said 9-Volt. "Let's go through this one more time okay?", asks 9-Volt.

"Okay.", said 18-Volt and he got out of the room and this time, he isn't caught.

* * *

Long story short, they've managed to escape out of the mansion, but not before they were caught with Jimmy T. telling the girls about it.

9-Volt and 18-Volt escape through the forest and try to get home as soon as they can. 9-Volt explains everything on what happen about himself while they're still running away from the mansion. 18-Volt was surprised about his stealth action skills because it came in handy with 9-Volt. 9-Volt and 18-Volt mutually agreed to tell the half-truth about what happened just to soften the blow on everyone.

 _The examples are: 9-Volt stays home all this time and 18-Volt was trying to catch a "thief" outside, but got lost in the forest and was trying to find a way home._

When they got to 9-Volt's house, 9-Volt decided to check Mrs.18-Volt to see if she was okay...and she is. She's still sleeping on 9-Volt's couch. 18-Volt was relieved and decided to go home. 9-Volt had to put his stuff away and prepares to go to bed. 18-Volt does the same at his home.

* * *

 **Will 9-Volt ever learn a lesson from all of this? How will 9-Volt tell the half truth effectively? Tune in for the last chapter of "9-Volt and the Sleepover Spies".**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	10. Chapter Finale: The aftermath

**Chapter Finale: The aftermath**

* * *

Last time: 9-Volt and 18-Volt has escape from Ashley's Mansion. Will the girl find out?

* * *

At Sunday, 18-Volt is at home with his mom wondering what happened when trying to explain to 18-Volt.

"Son...I dunno...what happened yesterday is that when 9-Volt gives me tea, I drank it...and I slept...when I woke up a few hours later, there were those small creatures that annoys me and I tried getting rid of them.", said Mrs. 18-Volt.

"What kind of creatures ma?", ask 18-Volt.

"I don't really know. The creature has a blocky 'hair' or 'head' and there's glasses on that face...I think it has a rectangular body...yeah...there were A LOT of them...I tried getting rid of them all inside 9-Volt's house. Speaking of 9-Volt…", trailed off Mrs. 18-Volt.

" _Uh-oh...I hope 9-Volt didn't get in trouble with my mom though…", thought 18-Volt nervously._

"9-Volt did gave me a tea to drink...I wonder if he did spike my drink…", trailed off Mrs. 18-Volt.

" _Quick! Come up with something to avoid suspicion 18-Volt!", thought 18-Volt and he's thinking of a way to divert the attention from the topic of tea. "Ah-ha! I got it!", thought 18-Volt._

"Hey mom...I know that you usually go to work in the morning and it's very tiring...I assume that you've slept the couch for relaxation even though you have a day off yesterday…", trailed off 18-Volt.

Mrs. 18-Volt thought about it and says, "You know...I DID plan to take a nap at 9-Volt's house...but maybe I napped earlier than I expected…?". 18-Volt and his mom continues to have a conversation about 9-Volt's home and how they have been feeling lately.

* * *

9-Volt is at home eating cereal for breakfast. 9-Volt was glad that he wasn't caught at Ashley's sleepover, but he did leave some track within it though…

"So son, how was it last night?", asked 5-Volt.

"It was alright...Mrs. 18-Volt was taking a nap though...I don't even know why.", explained 9-Volt.

5-Volt felt a bit of suspicion and asks, "You know...Mrs. 18-Volt told me that you...might've spiked her tea to make her...feel sleepy...why did you do that?".

"I didn't! I didn't spike her tea at all! Maybe she was working so hard that my friend 18-Volt told me that she's...usually taking a nap...I guess she napped earlier…", trailed off 9-Volt.

"Sure. She must've taken an early nap...even though she has a day off YESTERDAY.", said 5-Volt sarcastically.

"No. Really. That's what happened.", said 9-Volt, but 5-Volt didn't believe in his lies. _"I know that you didn't believe in my words...but I hope you don't find out about what I've REALLY done yesterday…", thought 9-Volt and he was worried that he would be found out._

The doorbell ranged. "I'll get it 9-Volt.", said 5-Volt and she went to the door. When she opens it, she was surprised, "Mrs. 18-Volt?!"

"Um...yeah there's something that we got to talk about.", said Mrs. 18-Volt.

"Oh okay.", said 5-Volt. 5-Volt called 9-Volt and says, "Can you go on a hangout with 18-Volt? His mom and I are going to have a very important kind of conversation.". 9-Volt agrees and he went to 18-Volt.

* * *

At Sunday afternoon, Ashley wasn't happy about what happened yesterday night. "Alright, the thief and 18-Volt must've escape from us and we wanted to punish them? I wonder where we can look for these two…", trailed off Ashley.

"Um...Ashley? I have an idea...I'll go talk to 18-Volt about his consequences and if he will ever learn his lesson...the 'thief' on the other hand...I think it's the best time to call the police…", trailed off Ana.

Ashley shakes her head and said, "No...I don't want the police to know that we've beaten up the guys...if we told THAT truth, the police would not look for a thief and instead be interested about last night.".

The girls were worried about the thief and Ashley decided to launch their own investigation. "Okay, Kat, Ana, you two should find out where 18-Volt runs.", requested Ashley. Ashley showed them where 18-Volt allegedly ran off.

"If you two find him, you MUST interrogate 18-Volt and if he doesn't tell you anything, go for enhanced interrogation techniques, understood?", asked Ashley.

They understood and they went into the forest to look for 18-Volt's clue. They're planning to go to 18-Volt's home that day.

While in the forest, Ana asks, "Um...Kat...do you think that 9-Volt has somehow involved with 18-Volt's escape?"

Kat wondered for a bit and responded, "Now that you mentioned it...if we have ANY proof that 9-Volt is in somehow, we can possibly get him to confess. Good idea!".

" _Hmm...I DID remember seeing 9-Volt playing Metal Gear Solid on the Nintendo Gamecube...AND 9-Volt telling me that he's playing Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater on the Nintendo 3DS...I wonder if Kat ever notice him playing those games?", thought Ana and they continue to search for clues in the forest._

* * *

On Monday at WarioWare Inc., everyone is back to normal in the afternoon. Young Cricket is now a man.

18-Volt decided to tell 9-Volt about yesterday. "Okay, Ana had talked to me yesterday night and asks what happen. I told her that 'I tried catching the thief and it got away in the forest and I was lost in the forest.'. Can you believed what happens next?", asked 18-Volt.

"What happened then? Did she believed you?", responded 9-Volt.

"Yeah! Ana believed in me because Kat and Ana went to the forest and...they also got lost. They couldn't find their way out until tonight. Let me tell ya, they don't know the way of the forest until evening.", explained 18-Volt.

"Whoa. That is awesome. Glad we know the way at night. Anyway, I've finished Wario Land 4 yesterday and you owe me some money.", said 9-Volt taking out his GBA, turns it on, waits for it, and give it to him to see his files.

18-Volt is surprised that 9-Volt had done his hard work of collecting 100% playthrough on Hard and Very Hard difficulty levels on Wario Land 4. "Wow! You've done my challenge! Okay...let me get it out for a moment…", trailed off 18-Volt.

While he's looking for his 500 coins to owe 9-Volt, 9-Volt explains, "Yeah...Kat ask me some questions about what happened at Saturday and I told her, 'I was staying home in the evening and I played video games at night while Mrs. 18-Volt is sleeping on the couch.'. She asks me more questions, but I guess I've disappointed her because she thinks that I somehow have gotten involved at the sleepover.".

18-Volt gives him 500 coins and said, "Yeah...I guess there's a lesson about going to a sleepover...without an invitation...and I don't want to do it again.".

"Yeah...I'm just glad that I didn't get involved with a sleepover. When you're not invited, don't crash any parties. The host has a choice of whom to invite. Otherwise, you face consequences.", said 9-Volt.

"You said it pal.", responded 18-Volt and they went back to work in WarioWare Inc.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


End file.
